What Happens in Vegas
by loveisforlovelies
Summary: Lea is straight; Dianna isn't. They are best friends; but after Lea is ignored by Dianna, while she's in Vegas, Lea begins to question things, esp. when what happens in Vegas, doesn't stay in Vegas. Lea/Theo, Dianna/OC, Lea/Dianna WARING INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1: My Heart Had an Orgasm

ACHELE FICTION - Lea is straight; Dianna is out-and-proud. They are best friends; but after Lea is ignored by Dianna, while she is in Vegas for a week, Lea begins to question their relationship…especially when what happens in Vegas, doesn't stay in Vegas. PAIRINGS: Lea/Theo, Dianna/OC, Lea/Dianna. RATED M for future chapters.

This story will mainly be written through Lea's point of view, though it may change, if need be. I also take kindly to ideas, suggestions, and critiques, so if you feel the need to, go ahead and leave a comment! Now, without further ado…

**What Happens in Vegas… (Chapter 1: My Heart Had an Orgasm)**

I've been trying to keep my body still for the past ten minutes, but my excitement is far too overwhelming to contain.

"Do you have to use the restroom, Lea?"

"No, Theo, my bladder does not need empting."

"Then why are you fidgeting so much…it's annoying."

"I am just anxious to see Dianna, she's been gone a whole week; and if my leg shaking is so irritating then you should remove your hand from my knee." I say, pushing his clammy hand away.

"A week is only seven days, Lea! I've been gone for months, at a time, and you never looked this excited to see me." He responds, clearly angry and jealous.

I roll my eyes when I see him staring at me, as I keep my head straight, looking at the café entrance. "Theo, maybe if you made more of an effort to keep in touch, while we are apart, then maybe I would remember to miss you."

"Oh please! Whatever happened to _absence makes the heart grow fonder?_"

At this statement, I turn to face him, determined to give him a piece of my mind. "That expression, believe it or not, has its exceptions, _Theo_." I roll my eyes, once more, and look at my shaking hands. "And if you are implying that missing my best friend, while she parties it up in Vegas for a _whole, entire week_, and who only text me once, probably because she's too busy exploring the freedom of her open sexuality with random hook-ups with random women, is absurd…then color me odd! I mean, how can she leave me for a whole week? A whole week! I'm not used to going one day without speaking with her, let alone seven. She knows this! She's my best friend; and she just let me toss and turn all seven nights wondering about her, stressing out, checking my phone every five minutes, willing it to display some kind of message or call from her. It wasn't until I checked her Tumblr page that I knew she was at least alive and breathing! Can you believe that? I had to surf the web to get a life signal from her! Oh, and that's not even the kicker; she was sight-seeing! Yeah, photos of bright neon-colored signs and busy streets filled her Tumblr, and not one of her! I know she doesn't like taking photos of herself, but it didn't even cross her mind that since she was denying me any form of written or spoken communication, she at least should have the courtesy to text me a picture message of herself, or at least post one amongst the others flooding her page! Just one simple photo of her smiling, while posing with a fan or with some trinket she found interesting; even a photo of a building, partially blocked by one of _her_ slender fingers would have been a huge relief. I mean, seriously, what could she have possibly been so busy doing that she couldn't call and say hi? Maybe she was too occupied with the craziness that is Vegas. Oh god, I bet she even attended one of those ridiculous Gentlemen's Clubs, where topless girls strut about serving overly-priced drinks and shoving their assets in the faces of generous tippers; and I'll have you know, Dianna is a very generous tipper. More often than not, she tips waiters, at least, twice the expected or sensible amount. Gosh, I could just imagine those disgusting women taking advantage of her! I have to remember to tell her not to spend her money so foolishly, at least not on topless women! I swear, Di can be so gulli-"

"Lea!" The boy's voice is loud.

I lift my forehead from my palms, I notice my skin is flushed and a very light sweat has broken out, just below my hairline. My eyes make contact with Theo and…Oh my…Even in simple street clothes, Dianna looks absolutely stunning. I hold my gaze with the perplexed blonde, who I realize is still standing and is joined by a brunette, who links their arms together. My heart pounds, impossibly loud; who is this girl claiming Dianna? I look back to the beautiful blonde for an answer, as if she could read my mind, but she cutely tilts her head and looks horrifyingly embarrassed.

My idiocy finally takes responsibility for the awkward moment. How long has she been standing there? Did she hear me ranting?…"Oh my god! Dianna, I didn't mean for you to hear that! I mean, I didn't mean what I said! I was just rambling, making stupid assumptions; I'm so sorry, that's not how I think of you, not at all!" I am panicking. I can feel my blood rushing to my face; I am light-headed. I try to focus on Dianna's eyes, but she is staring at the empty chairs across me and…"Theo, stop it! I'm fine; I just need…I nee- I nee-…" I stop trying to speak once she is next to me, her right hand on my upper back and her left holding a glass of water to my mouth, as I drink, allowing the coldness, and the sweetness that is Dianna, calm me down. I close my eyes for a blissful second, only to internally curse when her touch is lifted, as she and the mystery girl sit in the two empty chairs across from me and…

"Theo! I told you, I'm okay." I shrink away from his overly rough hands, for the second time.

I see Dianna look at the rejected boy, as if she is trying to send him a sincere apology via her beautiful hazel eyes. God! She probably heard me go on and on about her, during my psychotic rant, and must feel guilty for being the reason I was so caught up, obviously ignoring everything, and everyone, around me…especially Theo. Great, now she knows how obsessed I am.

"Lea, I really am sorry I didn't text or call you, while I was away...I really tried, but I was either busy or trying to catch up on sleep."

I want to crawl under a rock and die. Too dramatic? Considering the circumstance? No. I feel like such a complete ass; of course Di was busy taking care of business the entire time. She is always about work, work, and work. Very few people are as dedicated as she is to the charities and fan events she goes to; and here I have her apologizing for the hard work she has done, just because I'm acting like a selfish, manic Agron-addict going through withdrawals.

"Di, please don't apologize. I'm sorry; I know you were busy working. I just missed you so much…I guess, I was losing my mind without my little lamb." I explain, finding it hard to suppress the pout offending my face.

"I missed you too, Lea."

My heart immediately lightens, aimlessly floating around in my chest. Quick someone slap me! I am truly baffled at how one simple statement could affect me so greatly. I smile when she does; it is a special moment we share, so we both revel in it.

"Ahem…"

"Oh, right! Uh, yeah…Well, this is Eva," Dianna manages to say.

"Hi, I'm Theo," he says as he shakes the woman's hand.

I don't let my eyes leave Dianna's, which are now shifting around, avoiding mine. A hard elbow to my ribs tears me away from the hazel orbs. I glare at Theo before looking at the woman and holding out my hand, with an unpracticed, polite smile on my face, "It is nice to meet you…Eva."

"It's nice to meet you two, as well. Dianna has spoken highly of you both."

I move my gaze to the mentioned blonde, and she smiles sheepishly at Theo and I.

"I'm sorry, but Dianna has never spoken of _you…_How long have you known her?" I ask, trying to pass off my raging curiosity for something like friendly conversation.

The woman giggles in response, "Oh, I would hope she hasn't mentioned me before! Otherwise she would be a psychic! You see, I only just met her, a few days ago, in Vegas. I was actually there on vacation, hoping to win big!" Her smile emphasizes the last word she spoke. "And I guess, I did! I mean, I found her!" Her voice makes me want to vomit. "Really, it was fate how we met; we were literally pushed together by a crowd that gathered around a street performer. I was desperately trying to get a better look, while Dianna was taking photos with her camera, when everyone was pushing and shoving to get closer and suddenly, we're pressed together like magnets!" Her excitement is intimidating, considering that she's speaking as if she is sharing a "how we met speech" at her and Dianna's future wedding. I cannot help, but become annoyed. I look at Dianna, whose left hand has been taken hostage between the other woman's. The look on my best friend's face is amusing; she keeps glancing at me, because she knows that I am trying to reel in my frustration. She knows I'm beyond angry, by the fact that she was too busy to text or call me, yet she had all the time in the world to get to know this…this…

"So after about two minutes, which really felt like forever, yet somehow too short, we were disconnected and she immediately started apologizing, like it was her fault!" The giggling sounds like it is echoing around me. "And even though it wasn't, I told her she can make it up to me, by showing me the photos she took, while we grab a coffee. She was very sweet and even chivalrous!" The giddy girl presses her mouth to Dianna's ear and kisses it, as the blonde's cheeks and the tips of her ears turn red. I feel myself mirror her shade of complexion from all the heated blood boiling inside me. This…this…_bitch_. My eyes nearly pop out of my head, at hearing myself mentally insult the girl. I have no right; I barely met her and I am already calling her names. This is completely out of my character, I am never this harsh, nor do I ever get this upset.

"Lea!"

"I'm sorry! What happened?" I ask embarrassed that I have been caught being inattentive, twice already.

"Eva was asking you if you've ever been to Vegas," says an exasperated Theo.

"Oh…Well, no, I haven't, but not from lack of interest. I was actually supposed to go with Dianna, but Ryan didn't want us to, being that, as you may know, Dianna has recently opened up about her sexuality…" I shift my eyes to stare into the blonde's. She looks confused, clearly missing her cue, so I give her the go-ahead nod and she finally clues in.

"Right! Yeah, I came out a month or so ago and our director doesn't want me to be seen dating women, at least not until my contract is up."

"Wait, what?" I blurt. "You never told me he said that! Dianna, he has no right to forbid you to date! I thought that he didn't want me to go with you because of all those rumors about us, not because he didn't want you to date!" I am furious, completely mad, seeing red.

"Lea, you are right about his reasoning behind wanting me to go alone, but you misheard me. I said he doesn't want me to be _seen_ dating. I am free to date, just as long as it's not…obvious."

At her explanation, I begin to calm down, but my insides are still burning. I cannot shake the fact that if I was allowed to go with her to Vegas, she wouldn't have met this…Ugh, damn it, Lea, stop referring to her like that! She is not a bitch…at least, not that you can tell, so far. Still, she is bothersome and my anger is continuously being fanned by my own jealousy. I mean, if Dianna isn't supposed to be seen dating women then why is she letting this…_girl…_put her mouth and hands all over her. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating the flirting between them, but I know Dianna and she isn't big on PDA, yet she is letting herself be eye-fucked by this Eva chick.

"Lea?..."

Shit, what is wrong with me? This is the third time! "I get it, Di." Except I don't. I don't get it. I don't understand. Something is dangerously disturbing about my behavior, my thought process, my words, my everything. Seriously! I am supposed to be enjoying dinner with my _boyfriend, _for heaven's sake, while I catch up with my best friend, whether or not she brings along a friend, a girlfriend, a fuck-buddy, a dog, a hobo, whatever. I should be smiling and laughing and over the moon with joy, but I'm not. I feel miserable, deflated, and completely destroyed. I am broken.

"So, are you two dating, but not…obviously?"

I quickly stick my elbow into Theo's side. "That's their personal business; they are in no way obliged to answer that," I scold, praying that they take the hint and, in fact, do not answer his intrusive question.

"I guess, you can say that," Dianna answers in a low…very low voice, as she looks down into her lap. I cannot tell if she is being shy or if my hopes are letting me imagine that she is not entirely happy about it. My hopes are smacked away, as Eva smacks Dianna on her arm, playfully. "Don't be shy! Or I'll just have to eat you up, because you are way too cute for your own good when you act shy!" Eva teases and lightly flutters her fingers over Dianna's t-shirt covered ribs.

I want to smack her. Please, God, please bestow the power of time control upon me; and let me freeze this moment, so I can smack the happy-go-lucky, lovey-dovey, touchy-feely, crap out of this woman. I see my hands are now tight clenched fists. I hear Dianna's "please don't tickle me laugh" and one of her adorably dorky trademark snorts. I close my eyes, trying to transport myself into another dimension, one that is far away, but Theo's heavy hand is holding me down. His fingers are awkwardly intertwined with mine and I can feel him staring at me. Gosh! Am I that obvious? I open my eyes and catch his slightly angry, slightly confused, slightly worried, slightly saddened face. I am a jerk…No, I am an asshole. I turn and look across at Dianna, whose ear is being molested by Eva's private whispers. How rude! Hasn't anyone ever taught her proper table manners? I furrow my brows, tighten my jaw, and huff, ready to interrupt the woman, but Theo senses my impending outburst and intervenes for me.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure, Theo!" Eva answers, almost a little too quickly and happily. I don't want to be excused. Why should I? So, this bimbo can continue molesting Dianna? I don't think so.

"Actually, Theo…I think I would like Dianna to come with me…" I smirk at the innuendo, "…I don't need my boyfriend escorting me to the restroom." Nice cover, Lea! I mentally pat myself on the back.

"Sure! No problem, Lea!" Dianna nearly shouts.

I cannot help, but flash a huge smile across my face when she eagerly slips out of Eva's grip; and I have to fake cough to hide my laugh when Eva looks shocked at how quickly the blonde gets up to stand beside me. I am almost tempted to give her a bitchy "ha ha, she's coming with me," but that is very childish…even for me, and I'm acting like I'm Dianna's crazy, jealous teenage girlfriend, so that says a lot. Instead, I grab my best friend's hand and pull her away from our angry significant others. She is trying to keep up with me, as I drag her past the restroom.

"Lea, wait, the restroo-"

"We're going outside," I order, not leaving any room for argument.

"What? Why? I thought you had to-"

I push her against the brick wall that serves as the side of the isolated café. "Shut up, Di…" I have to stop myself from leaning in and kissing her confused face…Oh my god, what is wrong with me? I quickly back away, lifting my body away from hers, but I cannot will myself to let go of her shirt. She looks terrified, like she thinks I'm about to kick her ass. I want to; I want to so badly. I want to kick her avoidant little ass for leaving me, for quite possibly the world's longest week ever. I want to kick her sneaky little ass for hiding the fact that she has a girlfriend from me, only to spring it on me, not caring how I feel about it. I want to kick her submissive little ass for letting that…that…that…_Eva_…molest her without a fight. I want to kick her adorable little ass for making me so, so, so unbelievably furious at her and making me so impossibly mad with jealousy, and for making me want to collide with her…I'm talking a full body collision, limbs wrapped up, tongues melting into each other, hearts desperately trying to burst from our chests so they can be spasmodic together and maybe their rhythms can compose an orchestra, as whatever is left of our separate bodies mesh into one…I want, so badly, to kick her addictive little ass for making me feel like this. This is a feeling from another world. I never felt this overwhelmed. Ugh, Di! Please stop looking so endearing! My fists are still clenching the fabric over her abdomen; her hitched breaths are visible in the night air, while it seems I have stopped breathing, completely. I exhale loudly, letting my heavy sigh slide into a groan, as I press my fists into her stomach. Her muscles are quivering; I need to stop! I need to pull away, but I can't. I push my knuckles harder into her, letting my weight force her back against the wall. She closes her eyes, not in pain, not in pleasure, but in a pleasurable pain. I love it; I want to make her close her eyes like this every night…I need to. I lean in and let the tip of my nose graze her jaw line; I hear her gulp and feel her stomach tighten and quiver all over again.

"I missed you so much, Di…" I kiss her cheek and let my lips quietly linger on her smooth skin.

"Uh huh!"

I smile at her flustered response; she is so adorable. I wonder if she knows it, I mean realllllly knows it. From what I remember, she has always been charming, innocently so. It almost hurts how easily she can make me swoon, and be so clueless about it. If only she knew…

"L-Lea?..."

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know…but I need this. I need this more than anything." If it is even possible, I swear, the second Dianna held me ever so lovingly, my heart had an orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2: I Always Win

*First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alert/favorites list; you guys really made me smile! Secondly, I want you all to know that I do read the comments, so… YOHA2405, sorry I didn't clarify it, but Lea is straight, until she realizes how much she missed Dianna and how jealous she is of Dianna's new girlfriend. Also, BROADWAYBOUND2016, I know you don't like Lea's desperate side, but fret not, after this chapter, she is going to start controlling her jealousy and we will find out how desperate Dianna feels. Thirdly, I want to warn you all that there is a little scuffle in this chapter, so be prepared for the drama. Lastly, I'm working on the third chapter, so if you have any critiques get them in soon, and I will certainly try my dang-est to work them into what I have! Once again, you guys are amazing :)

RECAP:

"_L-Lea?..."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What are we doing?"_

"_I don't know…but I need this. I need this more than anything." If it is even possible, I swear, the second Dianna held me ever so lovingly, my heart had an orgasm. _

**Chapter 2: I Always Win…**

I don't want to move, please, don't make me. I tighten my grip on her shirt, as she tries to put some distance between us.

"Lea, we need to stop…they're waiting for us."

"No." God, how did I get this pathetic? I don't even know where all this came from. I mean, two weeks ago I wasn't even thinking twice about Dianna and I's relationship; now I'm racking my brain trying to make sense of why I am holding onto her for dear life. To be perfectly honest, I blame her. Before she went to Vegas, I was perfectly sane, I was in control, and I was one hundred percent certain that I was straight! One lonely week was all it took for that to be completely overturned. Wait, now that I think about it, from day one I found myself attracted to Di…Seriously, who wouldn't be drawn to her; she's gorgeous, but in a shy, modest way; she doesn't flaunt her beauty, she's too quirky to know how. I was always kind of mesmerized by her; I actually convinced myself that my instinct to touch her or hold her hand or glance at her or smile like a loon whenever I talk about her was a result of us being best friends, which we are; but somehow I knew that deep down I did all that because I love her. Oh and when she came out and announced that she was a lesbian, she was so worried that I would pull away from her, and for a split second I thought I would, but I stood by her. I used to feel horribly guilty whenever I reflected on that moment, when I contemplated distancing myself from her, but now I understand why. It wasn't because I'm some arrogant homophobic, that would be ridiculous, especially since I grew up working in Broadway, but it was because I knew that my own deeply buried feelings would rise to the surface, now that I knew that I had a chance with her. It all frightened me, so I pushed it down further, but she dug it all up when she left, and here we are now…

"We have to go back, or they'll come looking."

"I don't want to go back; I want to stay here…with you." I bury my face under her chin. I know I sound and look like a whiny baby, but why can't I stay like this forever? I think I deserve this, don't I? Sure, it took me a little over a year to realize how much I crave her, but that should serve as punishment enough. I wasted a year of my life missing something I never knew I could need this badly. I deserve Dianna; and she deserves me. I would treat her so well; I would be so good to her, she wouldn't even know what hit her. I mean, I'm already her best friend; I know almost everything about her, and she knows me better than anyone. Oh, how easy it would be for us to fall in love. I love her…I love her already; I think I've always had.

"Lea, we shouldn't be, be…we shouldn't be this…close. It's dangerous." There is a hint of sadness in her voice. I look up at her and I see her eyes searching our surroundings, on the look-out for Theo or Eva or even anyone with a camera.

I groan against her collarbone, "Fine…" I let her shirt go, and notice I've left it wrinkled, so I press my open palms against her stomach, stroking up and down, trying to flatten the fabric. Her muscles quiver again and she tries to breathe through her nose, but just ends up snorting, as she desperately holds in a soft laugh. Did I mention how adorable Dianna is? Her ticklishness is always something I easily use against her when I want to tease her or torture her into saying or doing whatever I want. When we were roommates we would get into stupid little arguments, lovers quarrels now that I think about it, and when we went to bed mad at each other, I would sneak into her room and tickle her into submission, until she was begging for me to forgive her. Don't take it the wrong way; I'm well aware of how cutely evil it is, but she loves it and so do I. I miss those nights; I wonder if she does too.

"Geez, Lea, you have to stop that!" Her voice cracks when she smiles and tilts her head back against the wall, with the rumbling of laughter shaking her body, but I notice she makes no effort to push my hands away…It's probably because she becomes sort of paralyzed when she's tickled, but I like to think her lack of struggle is due to the fact that she may in fact love the touch of my hands on her body.

She does miss those nights, she misses me teasing her. "What if I don't, Di?" I ask, lightly scratching at her abs. She doesn't answer, instead she folds over and snorts between pleas and laughter. "Hahaha! Aw, Di! I missed your dorky snorts!"

"What the hell?"

I immediately push myself off her; Theo's voice hits me in the face, which instantly reddens.

"Theo!...We were just talking an-" I'm deadpanned.

"Didn't look like it! Why were you touching her like that?" he asks me and when I don't answer, he looks at Dianna with defeat in his eyes. "Your girlfriend is inside waiting for you."

I see my best friend's face shift from scared to guilty. "Theo, it wasn't what it looked like. We were just playing around."

"Playing around? I don't play around with my friends like that! Shit, I don't even play around with Lea like that! No, you know what? Fuck you, Dianna! Fuck you and your girlfriend, and your little mind games you use on Lea! Fuck you!"

"What mind games?"

"You know exactly what mind games! Always flirting with her and making her think you like her, trying to get her to like you back!"

"What? I don't play mind games, Theo! I would never trick Lea into anything like that; she's my best friend…that's all she is, to me! Why would I try to mess that up by playing mind games?" She yells back.

I never heard or seen Dianna so angry. My instinct is to grab her hand and calm her down, but that would definitely not help the situati-…Wait! What did she say? I'm just a friend to her? I'm breaking all over again.

"Bullshit! That's bullshit! C'mon Lea, we're leaving! I don't want you around her; she's an asshole, a cheating asshole!"

"Shut up, Theo! Don't talk about her like that! She wasn't doing anything wrong and neither was I! So stop being so psycho and apologize!"

"No!" Dianna and Theo both shout. I shift my eyes, back and forth, between them. They are glaring at each other.

"He's right, Lea…about the asshole part, but not the cheating part. Eva is my girlfriend and Theo is your boyfriend, so if he feels uncomfortable with me being near you then you should just leave with him."

"Di! You can't be serious! He is being ridiculous, no way am I going to let anyone control who I am friends with! And you are not an asshole!" I don't care anymore about Theo's feelings; he just convinced my little lamb into believing that she's an asshole. I throw my arms around Dianna and I squeeze her, until Theo pulls me off her. Tears are running down my face; why do I feel like she is breaking up with me? I'm quickly becoming dismantled, as Theo tries to drag me away. I won't go without a fight; I smack his arms, hands, anything. I get a good elbow against his chin and he pushes me down. Within a second, I am lifted off the ground and I hear a loud crack and two voices following it with curses. I am terrified; I turn around and see Theo kneeling down, covering his bloody nose and Dianna wincing and sucking air through her teeth, as she flexes her right hand. The blonde is the first to see me watching, horrified.

"Lea! Are you okay?" She squeaks.

I frantically nod my answer.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Lea, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened. I, I, I saw him push you! He shouldn't be pushing you or tryin-"

"Save it! You're gonna need it when I report you to the police for assault!" Theo shouts.

"What? No! No, you're not! You're not going to report her, Theo!" I demand.

"Like hell I am!"

"How are you going to explain this? Are you're going to tell them that you were dragging me away, against my will, and when I tried to defend myself you pushed me down, so Dianna punched you before you could hurt me any further? Go ahead, Theo…call the police; I would love to see who ends up getting hauled off to jail!"

There is an awkward silence, and I feel as if I have failed to persuade the angry man, but he just spits blood and says, "Fuck this, I'm out of here. Don't bother calling me, Lea…We're done." Just as he storms off, Eva finally decides to join the party.

"What's taking so long? Where's Theo?...Oh my God, baby! What happened?" She rushes over to Dianna and examines her swelling hand. "Baby, answer me! What happened?"

I can see the blonde thinking of an excuse, "I, uh…We went to get Lea's phone from her car and on the way back I slipped and fell on the curb…I landed on my hand."

Eva looks up at Dianna, who is avoiding eye contact, so the woman looks to me instead…

"Yeah, so we were about to go inside and get some ice, when Theo came out and…he, um…"

"He said he wasn't feeling good, so he needed to leave," Dianna finishes the lie for me.

"Oh…Well, let's get some ice then." She leads the blonde back inside, as I slowly follow behind them because I'm just a friend, after all.

Eva leads Dianna back to our table, as I stop by the bar and ask for an icepack. I watch as the two women sit and Eva immediately throws her arm around Dianna's neck, while she continues examining her hand. I don't know why, but I cannot stop myself from replaying "She's my best friend…that's all she is, to me!" over and over and painfully over again. I must be a masochist; why else would I bombard myself with this statement, knowing that it is slowly chipping away at my thin-layered façade. I shouldn't even be concerning myself with what she said; I should be heartbroken that Theo broke up with me. I mean, sure he wasn't necessarily the best boyfriend, and we didn't always click, but we got along and we made do with what we had in common. I feel horrible; this is entirely my fault. Why did I have to pull Dianna away from the table? Why did I have to prove to her, and myself, that I could make her feel better than Eva, or any other woman she brings around? What is wrong with me? I turned the two people, who were there for me, against each other. I mean, Theo can be a jerk, sometimes, but he never got this bad; and Dianna…my little lamb, she is so sweet and innocent, a complete pacifist and she went and punched Theo so hard she probably broke her hand, while breaking his nose! The worst part was watching them throw words at each other; I never wanted them to be at odds…And the way that Dianna looked so upset and hurt at what Theo was saying made my heart ache. I nearly went into a coma when she started apologizing for hitting him; I didn't want to have to see her so desperate for my forgiveness. And I cannot help but be a little sympathetic toward Theo; it was all my overreactions that made him so angry and jealous. Once Dianna came in with Eva on her arm, he didn't stand a chance; all my focus was on them and how I wanted to steal my little lamb back. I should have known better; I should have been more sensitive about it. He was already suspicious enough, what with all the rumors swirling around Dianna and I, and here I am practically shouting "Back off, bitch! Dianna's mine!" No wonder he lost it when he caught us with my hands all over her stomach, I haven't touched him that passionately in…never. I literally started the whole thing; it was like watching a fuming wolf snarl and snap at a scared little bunny…Except I didn't know that this bunny was going to throw fists. I hate myself for bringing out the worst in both of them. Theo is better off; he's a good guy and deserves a woman who will truly love him; and Dianna…I don't think I deserve her, after all.

I can't leave my little lamb, but damn it, I should have left when I had the chance! If I did it wouldn't feel like there were a thousand pin-needles stabbing my eyes, as the sight before me makes me wish I was hidden somewhere dark, so I could suffer in privacy. I hand over the ice pack to Eva, who is completely taking the "poor-baby, let-me-make-it-all-better" role way too seriously, but then again, if she wasn't here I would be doing the same, never mind the fact that Dianna isn't my girlfriend. I have always been overly protective of my little lamb; she is too precious to me and if anything happened to her, I am one-hundred percent positive I would die. Seriously…I would. I have come to the conclusion, after witnessing Dianna trip and fall off the risers in the choir room on set and bruising her knee, that if any serious or life-taking incident took the clumsy blonde away from me, I would die of a massive heart-attack or faint and slip into a coma, never to awake again. I may be dramatic, but this is one thing I am not exaggerating, which is way I am also gripping the sides on my chair, in order to keep me from launching myself across the table and nursing Dianna myself.

"Does…it…still…hurt?" Eva asks in between gentle kisses on my best friend's purplish hand.

"A little, but I'm tough; I can take it," she says looking up at us both, with that little badass Quinn-like smirk, I love seeing on her.

"That, and also because you should be used to it by now," I say with a playful smile. "I mean, I love you, Di, but you are quite possibly the most accident-prone person in the world!"

"Hey! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," she says with a dorky laugh. God, only Dianna could laugh through the pain of a, more than likely, broken hand. We stare at each other, for what I hope isn't too lovingly, otherwise bimbo over here wou-.

"So that explains why you're so powerful in-" the girl's high-pitched giggles interrupt her comment, as Dianna sinks impossibly low in her chair. It doesn't take me long to figure out what the _bitch_ was about to say, especially since my little lamb's face was rivaling the color of her swollen hand. If I wasn't so focused on controlling the flames burning inside me, I would have asked the blonde if she was breathing. Eva is still giggling, but has completely shut me out, while she looks adoringly at the embarrassed girl next to her.

How Dianna ever found this bimbo attractive is utterly beyond my comprehension. For starters, she is a giggling idiot, unsophisticated, a crude speaker, completely unoriginal, and has no understanding of how Dianna doesn't like her personal-space bubble being popped every five-minutes. Dianna loves…No, she needs her personal-space, and judging by how smothering Eva has been all night, I can only imagine how she would be in-. AHH shut up! Don't you dare even think abou-! AHHHH too late! I close my eyes tightly and grip the sides of my chair, so hard my fingers go numb. No! No! No! No! Stop it! Stop, visualizing it, damn it! God, somebody, please help me! Oh, I can't breathe! There's no ai-…Where did all the air go? Shit, this is bad! Am I having a heart-attack? I am, aren't I? God, make it stop! Please! Save me!

"Thank God!" a sweet, relief-filled voice says. I know this voice, all too well…my little lamb.

I immediately exhale and drink, as she holds the glass of cold water to my mouth, for the second time tonight. Her other hand is cautiously placed on my lower back, several inches lower than it was the first time it happened. She is amazing; she has the healing hand of God…She must be an angel. Her hand!

"Dianna, what about your hand?" I nearly yell.

"It's okay, look…" She takes her hand off my back and gently waves it at me, "Hi!"

I instantly melt at her slight quirkiness and adorable half-playful and half-concerned face. Yep, I am certain that she is an angel.

"I mean, I love you, Lee, but you are quite possibly the most skilled self-afflicting suffocation artist in the world! If there is such a thing," her dorky laugh and cute smile enthrall me.

"Yeah, that's really something, Lea," the bitch says, interrupting our moment…yet, again. Yeah, I said it! The woman is a classless bitch; and if mentally calling her one makes me one, as well, then so what! Apparently, classless bitches are Dianna's thing, so I can be one too…at least, in my own private thoughts.

"I'm just glad you're okay; it scares me when you do that," her hazel eyes deepen and I can see the worry I caused her.

"I'm sorry, Di; I keep making things worse," I say, playing with my hem of my dress. I seriously need to get a hold of myself; this is completely unacceptable. I am a strong woman! I do not crumble this easily; and I certainly do not make a habit of impersonating a fish out of water. This newfound attachment to Dianna is obviously not something I can control and I hate it.

"No apologies needed. Let's just get you ho-" she stops herself, as we both shoot our eyes up to meet each other. Theo. We forgot about the asshole; he's most likely waiting at my apartment, being he has nowhere else to go. I don't want to be there, I'm scared. "Actually, you should stay at my apartment tonight," the blonde quickly suggests, obviously sensing the fear in my eyes.

"Really?" Eva and I both ask Dianna, at the same time. She shifts her gaze between us, several times, before settling on her…_girlfriend's. _

"Just for tonight…I mean, Theo is not feeling good and is probably knocked out. I don't feel comfortable leaving Lea there to accidently suffocate in her sleep or something."

I pretend I don't see the bitch roll her eyes.

"Plus," Dianna moves her gaze over to me, "I need to catch up with my best friend." My heart is acting like a child, hyper off sugary treats; but it is immediately scolded when Eva says…

"Fine; I guess the couch is a good spot for her."

I see Dianna's face fall at the statement, as mine scrunches up in disgust. Seriously, who the hell does this girl think she is? She said she barely met Dianna; she probably only stepped foot in her apartment once, and she is already claiming it as if she lives with her? Now, do you see why I am calling her a bitch? Again, her appeal is lost on me. The way she is controlling Dianna, and has her practically asking for permission to do anything, is driving me crazy with rage. I know the blonde can see my frustration; she knows I'm annoyed by the rudeness of her dominant girlfriend, but she tries to lighten the mood.

"It's settled, then. Let's go!" she exclaims, clapping her hands together, before she winces and Eva and I both place a hand on her shoulders.

Being that I am on her right side, I get the win, as I gently lift her bruised hand and hold the ice pack on it, "Be careful, little lamb." I make her smile and I love how her body seems to tense up…unfortunately, Eva notices how tight Dianna's posture is, so she takes advantage of her girlfriend role.

"C'mon, baby, let's go home, so I can give you a massage…your body is so tight."

I try to not vomit all over our feet, but being that I don't have a gag reflex, I am able to avoid making a mess, but this bitch is really testing me. My queasiness is cured when I smirk at Dianna, as she leaves a very generous tip on the table, before we head out to her car.

After a short, yet awkwardly quiet ride to Dianna's apartment, we are all sitting in the living room. I am talking my best friend's ear off, as she listens enthusiastically, while Eva is on her fifth glass of wine. When I am done sharing some of the hilarious incidents that happened on the Glee set, while Dianna was away, Eva takes the break in my speech as a cue.

"Soooooo, now dat youf two are catched up, Di-uh-na and I can go to sleeps."

God! This woman is unbelievable; she is sloppy and is a total mess. She tries to get up, but falls pathetically back onto Dianna's lap and laughs, "Whooops!" She sets her glass on the coffee table and uses one hand to push down on Dianna's crotch, in order to stand up.

"Ahhh!" The blonde's good hand tries to pull Eva's off her private, clearly in pain. I immediately stand up and help stabilize Eva, who waves me off as she finally finds her footing. She leans down and whispers, drunkenly loud, in Dianna's ear, "Saw-weez. I'll make its betters." She adds a lick to the blonde's cheek and winks before walking stupidly to Dianna's bedroom.

I look at the red-faced blonde, "You okay?"

"Yeah…She just pushed down really hard..." She is completely embarrassed. Poor baby. I decide it is my turn to lighten the mood.

"What happened to being tough?" I tease.

She smiles before narrowing her eyes with a smirk, "I'm still tougher than you."

"Wanna bet?" I challenge, while straddling her and digging my fingers in her sides. She sinks into the love seat, as if there's some secret escape route deep inside it. I love her ticklishness; it evens out the playing field. You see, I may be emotionally and mentally and physically weak around my dear little lamb, but I can make her physically weak just by poking her stomach. Okay, I still have more weaknesses, but I can somewhat control them from making me bonkers, whereas Dianna becomes a little puddle of adorableness when she's under my fingers.

"Okay! Okay! No more!" she's buried her face in my chest and her laughs and pleas vibrate on my breasts; it feels amazing.

"What? I can't hear you, little lamb," I tease without mercy, as I wiggle my fingers around her bellybutton before dipping one of my digits inside. She squeaks and bursts out more muffled laughs against me and snorts when I lightly scratch at the soft skin inside her bellybutton. She is losing it, so I slow my pace, "Say it, Di!"

"Ahh you win!" Her laughter is enough to get me high.

"I what?" Now, I'm just reveling in my victory.

"Ahhahaha, you win! You win!" She snorts and I stop and kiss her slightly sweaty forehead.

"I always win," I say with a beaming smile and get off her very warm lap. She curls up, as soon as I stand, her forearms resting over her lap. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I ask, now worried.

"No! I mean…No, I uh…I just have to pee really bad…being tickle tortured does that to people," she shyly states.

"Ha! That was nowhere near torture, little lamb. I could turn you inside out if I wanted to," I tease, wiggling my fingers at her, as she curls up more. I laugh at her cuteness and turn to set up my bed for the night, unfolding blankets and fluffing pillows before putting them on the couch. I turn to look at Dianna because she has been awfully quiet, when I notice she is no longer sitting, but I see her quickly retreat to her bedroom on light footing, while holding a couch pillow against her crotch. Weird?

Minutes later she comes back out and sits in the love seat, looking relieved, while I lay on the oversized couch. I smile the biggest smile I can, thankful that she didn't leave without saying goodnight.

"Sorry, I realllllly had to pee," She said with a goofy, lazy smile. I mentioned she's adorable, right?

"I thought you left for the night…I'm glad your…_girlfriend_…didn't jump you as soon as you walked into your room." I say jokingly, but with seriousness in my voice. I remember that I am supposed to be angry with her, but all that frustration and rage is gone; all I want is to be here with her.

"She's passed out...thankfully," she expresses her relief.

There is a silence that falls between us, but it's not overwhelming; it's actually comforting and perfect…and needed. I take the time to examine her face, trying to read her relaxed expression. There is some type of emotion under her calm exterior, but I can't quite label it. I notice her eyes are starting to droop, so I make room for her and pat the space next to me. Her eyes widen and she smiles, shyly, as she gets up, but doesn't take two steps towards me when Eva's obnoxious groans come from the bedroom.

Fuck, what is with this woman always interrupting our moments? Dianna quickly turns her head toward the room and looks back at me with a conflicted look written all over her face. I stare back at her, my hand still on the empty space next to me. She takes another step, when another aggravated groan emits from the occupied bedroom. The disgruntled sound stops Dianna from moving any closer.

"I should uh…I should see if she's okay," she has a pained expression and I try to look indifferent, not wanting to add to her discomfort in having to choose between her best friend and her girlfriend. I nod and spread back out on the couch, turning away from her, so I can hide my heartbreak. She remains standing there, I can feel that she hasn't moved; I'm about to turn back around and pull her down onto me, but a millisecond before I do, I hear her shift her feet around and make her way back to her room. I bury my face in the pillow and whimper in defeat; I guess I don't always win, after all.


	3. Chapter 3: I Just Needed to Stay Away

*I really love how you guys are curious about Dianna's relationship with Eva; and I promise not to keep you wondering, much longer. Also, I am glad all of you find Eva annoying and obnoxious; that is exactly how I intended her to be (I was smiling when Sugar was mentioned in the comments because her personality is kind of what I was going for lol except Eva is kinda nutso. EEK!) The next chapter will deal with more drama and a Vegas flashback, so stay tuned! Keep the reviews coming because I like writing for you all, so let me know what floats your boat and what sinks it!

RECAP:

"_I should uh…I should see if she's okay." She has a pained expression and I try to look indifferent, not wanting to add to her discomfort in having to choose between her best friend and her girlfriend. I nod and spread back out on the couch, turning away from her, so I can hide my heartbreak. She remains standing there, I can feel that she hasn't moved; I'm about to turn back around and pull her down onto me, but a millisecond before I do, I hear her shift her feet around and make her way back to her room. I bury my face in the pillow and whimper in defeat; I guess I don't always win, after all. _

CHAPTER 3: I Just Needed to Stay Away…

I try not to, but I cannot help it; apparently I am a twisted individual, who likes to torture myself by listening to the keeper of my heart groan under the touch of her lover. The bedroom door is slightly open; I guess Dianna doesn't want to close it, giving off the impression that they need privacy, but also doesn't want to leave it wide open because maybe she doesn't want to me to happen to walk by on the way to the bathroom and see them lying in bed together. For this I am grateful, but I can still hear them. Once Dianna went to the room, there was silence for a few moments until Eva drunkenly slurs something about a massage. I can hear Dianna decline, several times, but she gives in when Eva curses loudly. Classless. It's quiet for a minute or two; and I start to allow myself to drift, until my little lamb's guttural groans seem to echo into the living room. My initial reaction is felt in my lower region; Dianna sounds like a tortured angel, I cannot keep myself from being slightly aroused by her groaning; but alas, I remember that I am not the one rubbing her body, making her emit sounds of…_displeasure? _ A wave of relief comes over me knowing that her previous groans were not due to the fact that she cannot get enough of Eva's massage; but that wave is quickly followed by one of concern because my little lamb is actually in pain.

"Owww, Eva, stop; it hurts," I immediately sit up on the couch and listen before I make any rash decisions. Dianna is trying to be quiet, but Eva's hands must be causing her to sound louder than her usual whisper. "No, you're hurting me." I hear some shuffling, something that sounds like a skull, elbow, or knee, knocking into wood, and an "ouch" from Dianna.

"Come back!" At the sound of Eva's voice, I quickly lay back down, pretending I am asleep. I hear soft footsteps come closer to me, before the quiet swish of someone settling into the love seat makes my ears perk up. "I hate you!" Eva shouts and slams the door to the bedroom and I hear my little lamb sigh softly and wiggle around in the seat, trying to find a comfortable position. What on Earth does Di see in that woman? She is terrible; and I am not saying this out of jealousy; I am genuinely beginning to worry about my best friend's sanity because she is crazy if she thinks Eva is worth her time. I mean, I get that my little lamb is a little naïve and wants to trust and find the good in everyone, but like I was trying to explain to Theo, earlier in the café, she can be so gullible. I cannot even fathom how anyone can treat her this way, controlling her, smothering her, yelling at her, hurting her; she's going to get premature wrinkles from all the frowns she's been making. I need to have a serious talk with her, come morning; I just hope I can make it sound more "friend-to-friend" than "crazy jealous girl who's in love with you-to-adorably clueless girl." When it sounds like she is content, I peek at her and see that she is awkwardly curled up around the seat, with her face pressed into the head rest and her limbs dangling off the sides. I smile because she looks so cute, but I quickly frown seeing that she must be extremely uncomfortable. God, if she rather suffer all night, sleeping in that awkwardly angled position, which I am sure is straining her muscles, than get a massage, I wonder what exactly the drunk woman was doing to my lamb's delicate body. I wince just thinking about it and look over at the blonde hugging the chair…I decide to take a chance.

"Di?" I whisper as quietly as I can. I see her jolt and fumble around before falling off the side of the chair, onto the carpeted floor, with an "umph" and a thud. I jump up and rush over to her, "Oh my god, Di, are you okay?" My hushed whisper is a little louder than I intended it to be. I glance up at the bedroom door to see if Eva will come out. Luckily, she doesn't. "Did you hurt your hand again?" I ask, worried that she hasn't yet spoken.

"No, I'm okay, it's okay…Sorry, for waking you up, I didn't mean to," she says with her head down.

"Nonsense," I lift her head up by holding her face between my hands. Oh my, even in the dark her eyes are as bright and beautiful as ever. "You're beau-…I mean, you're fine…Shit! I mean you're good, no need to apologize!" I blurt, as I mentally slap myself. My rambling brings a smile to her face, as she stands and pulls me up with her.

"Okay, well, goodnight, Lee," she says with her shy smirk.

"Sleep with me!" I nearly yell, as I quickly look toward the bedroom, again. Ugh, way to be blunt, Lea. Great! Now, she has me so flustered that I am speaking in third person. What is she doing to me?

"What?" It is dark, but I can faintly see her tilt her head and the moonlight from the window shines off her eyes, which look adorably confused and she has yet to close her mouth.

"I mean, lay with me…please? It's just…I would feel horrible if you had to sleep on that chair; there's plenty of room on the couch for us both." I quickly lie down and show her that the extra space I previously offered her was still available to her if she wanted it.

She smiles and slowly lowers herself into the spot next to me. Without thinking, I pull the covers over us and turn on my side, facing her, as she lies on her back and stares at the ceiling, nervously. I can feel her tense up again and she has this scared-shitless expression plastered on her face. I know she cannot see me, but I try to hide my smile anyway because I find it amusing how shy she gets. When she gets like this, it reminds me of when we first met. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, yellow tennis shoes, and a Who concert t-shirt. She smiled and walked over to shake my hand, but tripped and laughed at herself before snorting; she instantly covered her nose and ducked her head in embarrassment, but it was absolutely the cutest thing I've ever see. I tear myself away from the memory, when I realize she is drumming her fingers on her chest, as if they are leading a marching band; I gently place my right hand on her fingers and calm their rhythmic beating. It seems they have summoned my heart because it is pounding extremely loud and I pray that she doesn't hear it. I try to compose myself before I say something stupid again; "you're cold." Not what I was going for…

"Sorry," she apologizes with a frown, and begins to shift uncomfortably.

"No, don't go!…Let me warm you up…You know, before you catch a cold or something."

She turns her head to examine my face. Her eyes are caught in the moonlight again and I take a mental picture of how they shine. She studies my face and I send a silent prayer to God, hoping I do not look like a creep. Maybe she thinks I'm joking or maybe she thinks I'm trying to get fresh with her, I'm about to backtrack when she says…

"Okay."

I immediately beam with joy and her eyes widen at my sudden burst of glee. She tries to fight back her smile and does so, successfully, until I scoot closer, wrap my right arm over her stomach, and snuggle up against her. I feel her body tense up, and she begins to get shaky.

"Uh, Lea?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For everything…For avoiding you, while I was away, for not telling you that I met someone, for punching your boyfriend, for making your boyfriend break up with you, for coming off as an asshole, for my girlfriend being so rude and…drunk, and for making you feel like I've been shutting you out." She sounds wounded and as much as I want to be furious with her…I can't; I know she had no control over most of those incidents, except the avoiding me one, which I promise myself I will punish her for. A few quiet seconds slip by us and I can see her eyes looking at the ceiling, desperately awaiting some kind of response. I cannot bring myself to punish her just yet, so I snuggle up closer to her and whisper in her ear…

"You don't have to say sorry, but then again…you know I absolutely love it when you beg for my forgiveness," I say, pressing my lips against her lobe. She smiles, and if it wasn't so dark, I bet I could see the blush that I feel rush to her ear, as I kiss it softly. I look up at her and notice that she has closed her eyes and has a cute smirk on her face.

"You're warmer than before," I point-out, as I lightly trace my fingertips on her side, which causes her to move in closer to me, in order to avoid the tickling. I told you I use her ticklishness to get what I want; I know it's devious, but so what? At least I'm not giving her a bone-crushing massage…Oh, that reminds me. "Tomorrow, I am taking you to the doctors to get your hand checked. I don't care how tough you like to think you are, little lamb; I need to make sure you're all better. Okay?"

"Okay, but you should know that I already feel a lot better…thanks to you." I swear, if I did not already throw myself on her, I would right this moment; she is THAT cute! I want to kiss her smirking lips; I want her to stop staring at the stupid ceiling, so I can look directly into her eyes when I ask her…

"Why did you avoid me?" My words hang in the air and I feel her body stiffen, as the question presses itself on top of her, rendering her breathing. "Is it because of…Eva?" I find myself staring at her throat, which is constricting, as she gulps and sucks in too much air and begins coughing. "Di, calm down or she'll wake up and come out here," I blurt, while I unknowingly rub her chest, letting my fingers trace along her collarbone.

"I can't if you're doing that," she squeaks out.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know I, I wasn't paying attention" I remove my hand and lay it back on her stomach. "So why did you avoid me?"

"I-I uh…I don't know. It was just-I didn't…I don't know."

I try my best not to lose my patience, but I have been waiting a week to know why I only got one text from her, "What do you mean, you don't know? You have to know, Di."

"I mean, I don't know, Lee! I said I'm sorry…can we just drop it?"

"No!" I stop myself, as we both listen to hear if our loud whispering woke up Eva. "I need to know why my best friend…my little lamb ignored me for a whole week, only to come back with some, some…some random woman."

"She's not some random woman. We met and we clicked, she's a good person."

I cannot believe that Di is defending her, after the drunk was ordering her around, giving her painful massages, and shouting "I hate you" at her after kicking her out of her own bedroom.

"Look, Di, I am not saying that she isn't a good person. I just cannot help but feel betrayed; it's like you pushed me to the side and all of a sudden you let this woman dominate you in every way…And you've only known her for a few days. I mean, what did she do? Put some kind of love spell on you?"

"No…"

"No? Then what the hell did she do to make you her little puppet?" I am trying to reel in my frustration, but I know I am still coming off as a bitch.

"She doesn't control me, Lea. You don't know what you're saying, so…so…so, just leave it alone, please?" I can hear her voice cracking and her body has moved away from mine.

"I am not trying to be mean, Dianna. I am just trying to understand what happened in Vegas. It's like you left as my best friend and came back as someone different. I mean, thank God I can still see some of the real you inside here," I poke her chest, "but it scares me that you are so closed off from me, now. I know you are shy, but I broke down your walls a long time ago, so why are you so shy again? Did I do something wrong before you went to Vegas? Are you mad at me for something? Because if you are, it must be really bad, otherwise you wouldn't have left me to suffer all week. So tell me why; I deserve to know." I move closer to her and tighten my hold on her; she is not getting out of this one.

"Lea," she sounds defeated and she tries to wiggle away.

"No, Dianna; I refuse to let you go until you tell me why you ignored me and why you brought Eva back."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can."

"No, Lea…Please?" She turns her head away from the ceiling and looks the opposite way from me.

"Look at me," I grab her face, as gently as I can, but she strains her neck to avoid eye contact. That is enough; I will not let her win this. I move over until I am straddling her and I use both my hands to hold her head in place. She lifts her hands to pull mine away, but I don't let go. She starts squirming and I am trying to squeeze her waist with my thighs to keep her still. "Dianna, stop it! Stop it, right now!" My whisper-yelling is breathy and I could have sworn I felt her thrust when I spoke, but before I can think twice about it she attempts to pull my hands away from her face. "Dianna, if you do not stop it, right now, I will have no choice but to make you stop!" Another thrust is felt and I am beginning to think my breathy whispers are having an effect on the squirmy blonde under me. She lets go of my wrists, grabs my sides and wiggles her fingers all the way down to my hips. "Dianna, you know I'm not ticklish enough for that to work!"

"It's not fair…"

My heart almost breaks when she whimpers and drops her hands back down on couch. I may be very competitive, but there are times when I feel bad when I win; and right now, is one of those times. I look at the exhausted blonde, who is still avoiding my eyes.

"Di, please look at me."

As soon as her eyes connect with mine, I quickly inhale; I can see how vulnerable she is, she is literally baring her soul to me and I could not be more in awe at her beauty. She must notice how distracted I am because she starts squirming again.

"No, no…Just tell me and I promise I will let you go…Otherwise, I can think of another way to make you talk; and I will not be merciful this time around." I lightly stroke the sides of her neck and behind her ears and she tries to scrunch up her shoulders and shake her head. "Answer me and I won't have to force it out of you. Okay?"

"Okay, okay, just stop!"

"Good." I stop the soft tickling and look at her with intensity.

"I…I avoided you because…I needed time away."

"What do you mean? Time away from me?"

She nods. I move my hands from her face and try to keep the hurt I am feeling, from baring itself to the girl under me.

"It's not like that, Lea…I just needed time to sort things out. When I said I missed you, I meant it. It was hard not to call you or text you, but I only did it because I…I just needed to stay away for awhile. You know, it was for the best." She lifts my hand to put it back to her face, but before she can rest it on her cheek, I pull my hand back and slap her.

"What the hell is that, Dianna! If I wanted you to stay away I would have told you! You think it was for the best to have me worrying about you all week? It was for the best to ignore me, so you can meet some girl and forget all about me? I mean, I thought I was being selfish, but you clearly are the selfish one, Dianna! Here, I was thinking, without a doubt, that Eva somehow convinced you to give up your phone or something, but no you "did it for the best." You didn't do it for the best! You did it for yourself! If you don't want to be my friend anymore then you can just tell me, instead of letting me make a fool of myself!" She tries to prop herself up on her elbows, but I push her back down by her shoulders. I am seething with anger; and if I wasn't so hurt I would slap her again. "Theo was right; you are an asshole! Now, I lost my boyfriend and my best friend in one night; I hope you're happy!" I start to roll off her, but she grabs my waist and holds me there. I look up at her and see that she is ready to cry at the sight of my tear-tracked face. I don't even know when they started falling, but she uses one of her thumbs to wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"Lea…Don't go."

I roll my eyes and pull her hands off my body, but she leans up and wraps her arms around me. For a second, I almost allow her to hold me, but I push her back down again. I will not let her off the hook this easily.  
>"Stop it! I'm leaving," I shout and look up at the still closed bedroom door before standing. "You should be glad I didn't wake up your drunken girlfriend," I say with a bite in my voice.<p>

"Lea, please! Please let me explain!"

"You said enough! I'm not an idiot, Dianna! I don't need you to paint me a pictu-"

"I love you!"

"YOU WHAT?" My voice rings in unison with Eva's. My eyes are glued on Dianna, who snaps her head back to find her girlfriend standing by the bedroom door. I swear this woman has the worst timing…


	4. Chapter 4: Tonight, My Body Needs

*I'm really excited by all the alerts and reviews; it makes me happy that so many of you like the story, so far :) I hope you all continue reading and suggesting or commenting because it helps me tailor the loose ends of the plot to your liking. This chapter is a flashback, so it tells the events that lead up to the last chapter. Anyway, as I promised, here is what happened in Vegas…through the POV of Dianna.

_RECAP:_

"_Lea…Don't go."_

_I roll my eyes and pull her hands off my body, but she leans up and wraps her arms around me. For a second, I almost allow her to hold me, but I push her back down again. I will not let her off the hook this easily.  
>"Stop it! I'm leaving," I shout and look up at the still closed bedroom door before standing. "You should be glad I didn't wake up your drunken girlfriend," I say with a bite in my voice. <em>

"_Lea, please! Please let me explain!" _

"_You said enough! I'm not an idiot, Dianna! I don't need you to paint me a pictu-"_

"_I love you!" _

"_YOU WHAT?" My voice rings in unison with Eva's. My eyes are glued on Dianna, who snaps her head back to find her girlfriend standing by the bedroom door. I swear this woman has the worst timing…_

**CHAPTER 4: Tonight, My Body Needs Instructions**

**DIANNA'S POV**

_Monday_

I breathed a sigh of relief when the plane finally landed. No matter how many air trips I've taken, the rising and falling of the huge metal bird still leaves an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Usually, Lea is with me and her presence can sometimes pacify my anxiety; but being that Ryan demanded I go alone, the throw-up threatening to explode out of my mouth, is harder to keep down. I can taste the acid, as I fan myself with one of the magazines tucked in the back of the chair that is ahead of me. Even though I completely agree with Ryan's decision, I can't help but wish Lea were here, right now. I close my eyes and try to imagine she is in the seat next to me, instead of the imaginary friend I created, for the sole purpose to distract me from my disturbed thoughts, as the plane lifted off the ground. Don't judge me; I was desperate…Needless to say, my imaginary friend only makes me feel crazy, on top of panicky.

I shake my head, swallow the God awful vomit taste, pull my luggage out of the overhead compartment and make my way to the nearest airport restroom. After puking up the complimentary plane peanuts and apple cider, I head to the car that is waiting for me outside. Once I settle down in the tinted-windowed vehicle, I shoot Lea a text:

"**Hey, Lee. Just landed. Now headed to my first interview! -Di"**

"_Yay, you made it! Let me know how it goes! I want the insider's scoop! -Lee"_

INTERVIEW 1:

I should be used to this, by now. The smug looks on their faces as they shamelessly probe at my love life, by asking me questions like: "Anyone _special_ in your life?"…"Do you have any celebrity crushes?"…"It must be hard to be an out-and-proud lesbian in this industry? Have any women offered you any personal support?"…"Go on any dates lately?"

The questions are endless; and to say that I'm exhausted by them is an understatement; because I am literally ready to scream the second another interviewer asks me anything about dating. So imagine how much self-control I have to work up, in order to keep a polite smile on my face, as this red-headed woman flat out asks…

"So Dianna, I'm sure you know many Glee fans have been wondering, since your outing, if you have any crushes on your female co-stars…" she watches me shift uncomfortably in my seat. "…well do you?"

"Uh, actually…no. No, I don't." My voice cracks a little and I feel a heat warm my face. _SHIT! Look and sound convincing, damn it! _"You know, it's funny to even think about, really. I mean, the Glee cast is like my second family…to even imagine anything more with any of them, is just strange!" I throw in a quick laugh and a big smile to drive it home, but I don't relax until the red-head laughs along with me and strays off topic, asking me to share some behind-the-scenes hi jinx amongst the cast. The rest of the interview is going well, I'm answering her questions with such easiness that I almost manage to tune out the little voice in my head telling me how disappointed it is in me. I hear it scolding me and making me feel like a hypocrite because here I am, "out-and-proud," and despite some people turning away from me, most others have been extremely supportive, yet I can't seem to be completely honest with them and just let them hear me scream how much in love I am.

"Well, Dianna, it's been a great pleasure! Thank you, so much, for your time," she says as we share a quick hug.

"No, thank you, the pleasure was, all, mine." I smile and begin to walk off to the side, readjusting the collar on my shirt and shaking out my combed hair. I push my bangs out of my eyes, revealing the red-head right in front of my face. "Oh! Hey…..you…" I drag out and awkwardly nudge my fist against her shoulder.

She giggles and puts her hand on my chest, "I just wanted to say that you are definitely my favorite interview-ee to date."

"Oh, thanks, you're pretty good, yourself. I mean, you sure know how to ease into the tough questions." I say with a little sarcasm in my voice, which seems to go over the girl's head.

"I can ease you into a lot of things…" she whispers.

I crinkle my brow. " Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said," she replies, while slipping a piece of paper into my front pants pocket before walking away. When she disappears behind the tech crew I reach into my pocket and toss the paper with her phone number into the nearest trash can.

MOTEL:

As soon as I lay down on the oversized bed, I feel lonely. I glance at my phone on the dresser and I am desperately trying to stop myself from picking it up. I can't text her; I promised myself I wouldn't…And it's not like I promised her I would, right? Plus, Ryan made since when he talked to me, privately, about this whole trip. Sure it's about business, but he told me it's also might be for the best, if I take advantage of the time apart from Lea.

I'm sorry; I'm skipping ahead…You see, Ryan is always right, at least when it comes to reading people; and when he sees me around Lea, I know he knows. To him, it is obvious, but we still skirt around the subject; so when he told me to "sort things out," I knew exactly what he meant.

My feelings for Lea are somewhat pathetic. Everyone knows she is straight; I have a better chance dating Chris than I do dating Lea. Even if she was into women, I don't think she would go for me; I mean we're best friends. I know how much Lea values our friendship and she wouldn't risk losing it if we tried and things didn't work out. Plus, there's Theo…He's a good guy; he's kind and he and Lea get along great. I've seen them together, while out with the rest of the cast. They complement each other… You know, they balance each other out and stuff. I mean, I'm happy for them…I have to be…for Lea.

I've actually gotten pretty good at controlling the pained expressions on my face when I see them hugging or kissing. Chris pointed it out to me…He said I look like someone is forcing me to smile, while stabbing my stomach with a knife; I would have to agree, except it feels like the knife is plunging in and out of my chest, pulling out various organs, muscle tissue, and bone fragments with each thrust of the blade, until I am completely hollow inside. Sorry; I didn't mean to get so gruesome, but you have to admit that it would be a sight to see. No? Huh, I guess my obsession with death, paired with Lea's dramatics that have rubbed off on me, is a disaster waiting to happen. Hmm, I wonder if Lea and I would be as big of a disaster as I think we would be. Considering, that we are complete opposites, yet very much alike, I would have to say…Yes. Yes, we would be an utter mess. I mean, hear me out; we are great as friends, but if we were in a romantic relationship…Well, it would be like two bi-polar people arguing about which one is crazier.

Not buying it? Eh, neither am I; that's how bad I got it…I literally have to convince myself that Lea and I are no good for each other, otherwise I would spend every second thinking of how absolute our lives would be if we meshed them into one. I'm talking, unadulterated perfection. Seriously, we both have so much passion for life that we teeter on the edge of mind-blowing, heart-reviving, soul-cleansing, insanity. Yes, there is such a thing…At least, in Lea and I's world; but I know I can't live in that realm forever. Sooner or later, I have to let my feelings go…

"Ughh!" Yeah, I just grunted to myself. You would too, if you were me and you read Lea's Twitter page.

**msleamichele: "Had a wonderful day with my bf Theo! Now it's time for bed. Goodnight! Xx"**

That's what I get for being a Twitter stalker…serves me right, huh? That'll teach me…

_Tuesday_

I wake up to a call from my publicist, Angela, thanking me for not flirting with the whole "crushing on a co-worker" thingy that the red-haired woman asked me yesterday. She also informs me that it will be officially uploaded online next week. I mumble a "No problem; sounds good," before hanging up. I know better…Ryan will have my head if I even give the impression that I'm attracted to any of the girls on Glee.

Sighing, I look at the clock: 8am. I slept for nine hours, but I feel like I can use another twenty. I start to pull the covers back over my head, when my stylist barges into the room.

"What the hell, Dianna! Get up and shower! You have to be downstairs in forty minutes!"

50 MINUTES LATER:

I don't even know where I'm going; that's horrible, isn't it? I look out the window and see fans lined up. Ah, the Q&A. Their screeches and smiles pull me away from my death-like oblivion and fills me with new life…I'm giddy and ready to jump out of the moving car, if it doesn't pull over in the next five seconds. Thankfully, it comes to a stop when I count to four; it would be pretty insensitive of me if I ended up getting run over, by my own chauffer, in front of waiting fans.

As soon as I step out, the screaming is doubled. I look out at the crowd as I make my way to the stage, where my publicist, agent, and some other people I don't recognize, are already seated. I wave to the happy faces, looking up at me, as I sit.

After about fifteen easy questions, a teenage girl asks me, "Do you ever regret coming out?"

I instantly wince when the words leave her mouth. I can feel Angela staring at me, which I know is code for "LIE!"

"Well, it was difficult and terrifying, but once I told the truth…Well, it felt like I was finally living. I didn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not and I learned to truly love myself and not be ashamed of who I really am. Luckily, I had so much support, especially from all of you. I mean, you guys and gals are amazing. I just really can't thank you enough for everything; I owe you all so much." Okay, that wasn't a lie, but this…"I don't regret it. If I had to go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing,"…is.

I answered a few more questions and I spent the rest of the day signing autographs, taking pictures, and meeting fans. The time flew by; I didn't even realize that the sun was starting to set, so I had to beg Angela and my agent to let me stay a while longer, at least until I had some kind of interaction with every fan.

When we finally left, my hand was cramping and my face hurt from laughing and smiling so much, but I never felt better. Fans are like long-distance friends; I keep in touch via social networks, but I don't see them as much as I'd like to. When I do get to see them, there is so much love and joy bursting out of me that I feel like it would never be too soon to meet again. In other words, I loved every second of the Q&A…minus the lying.

I feel horrible for not being completely honest; I am a hypocrite. The truth is, I do sometimes regret coming out; not because of the homophobic banter or things like that, which can be discouraging, but because of my friendship with…Shit, Lea sent me two texts and called me twice.

"_How's Vegas treating my little lamb? How'd the interview go? You never called or texted me! -Lee"_

"_Diiiii! Where are you? –Lee"_

Should I text her back? No, I can't…I need to stay away…sort things out. This has to be a Lea-free week. I close my phone and frown.

Anyway, like I was saying…My friendship with Lea, it didn't change or anything, in fact that's the problem. I know it sounds weird to say, but when I told her I liked women, I foolishly hoped that she would respond by confessing that she doesn't care because she likes women too. A part of my hopes were met…She said she doesn't care; and honestly, she doesn't. I could tell her that I'm attracted to lima beans and she wouldn't care, because she would always be my best friend…and only my best friend. You see, how that's a problem?

I pull my phone out of my pocket and re-read her texts. Maybe I should just text her to let her know I'm okay, so she doesn't worry? Tell me no. Go ahead, I'll listen to you…Ugh, you're no help! You want me to text her or call, don't you? I can't though…You understand, right?

Okay, fine! I won't text or call, but I'll check her Twitter…

**msleamichele: Work was great! Recorded some songs in the studio. Off to dinner now with Theo…best bf ever! :)**

I told you, I shouldn't have! Wait; I'm sorry…It's not your fault. It's the stalker in me that told me to check her updates. Forgive me?

_Wednesday:_

What happens when eyeballs absorb millions of flashing lights? They hurt. I'm all for fan pictures; I'd totally go temporarily blind for fans, but for the media…not so much. I always feel like a sheep with no wool when I hear people shout at me to turn this way, tilt my head that way, put my hand over there. I don't mean to complain, because I know this is a blessing. I am blessed. I am normally smiling, non-stop, without being told to, but I am not feeling it tonight. Tonight, my body needs instructions. I spent all of last night wondering what the heck is wrong with me.

I was torturing myself; I was imagining Lea having a romantic dinner with Theo. You know, the whole Lady and the Tramp romance; and I worked myself up with so much jealousy, that I imagined I was shoving meatballs down Theo's throat, while trying to strangle him with spaghetti noodles. Then I got mad at myself, because I know I would never be capable of doing such a thing. Even I was, I wouldn't succeed in killing him, because if I'm shoving meatballs down his throat, wouldn't squeezing his neck, cause him to spit the meatballs back out? Whatever; basically, I had a long night.

Once the Fashion Event is over, I head back to my motel room and plop in my bed. I need sleep.

_Thursday_

It's four o'clock in the morning and guess what I'm doing? Give up?

**msleamichele: Just got home from a fun day at work. Cuddled on the coach with Theo, watching movies! Xx**

She tweeted this last night, when I was curled up in bed, hoping my phone would stop taunting me. I hate feeling like this. I need to stop…This isn't healthy; I can feel my bones getting heavier, my face is paler than usual, my stomach is empty but I feel like puking…Isn't this what drug withdrawals feel like?

I really got it bad.

_Friday_

I love my job, but thank god today is the last event I have to attend. This is one I'm excited about; I just get to sit back and listen to some awesome music. I spent the majority of my day, here; and I don't want to leave, but they're basically kicking me out since the last act performed over two hours ago.

Can you blame me? It's the Hard Rock Café! I reluctantly exit the building and look around. Geez, I feel ungrateful. I spent five days, so far, in Vegas and I haven't even walked the streets or bothered to look at the beautiful buildings. I've been wallowing in my own self-pity; how sickening and pathetic.

It's starting to get dark, but all the Vegas lights are bright enough to keep the party going. I tell my driver that I'll catch a cab back to the motel…I think I need to capture some of this beauty with my camera.

I manage to stop taking pictures of random signs and busy streets…and with fans (makes me happy) long enough to grab something at the food court that's above the arcade. I stay awhile and play games with some Glee fans, and when they kick my ass, thoroughly, at Street Fighter vs. Capcom, I decide to call it a night…a GOOD night. My motel isn't very far, so I walk instead of taking a cab. On my way over, I stop to look at this street performer; he's dancing and doing these contortionist moves; it's all very spectacular. I ask him if I can take some photos, he says sure, so I do…and when I get a couple of shots, I drop a large bill in his hat. I stay a while longer and I'm glad I do because he does this twisting back flip, which causes everyone to cheer and squish together in a mass of excitement. I am pressed face-to-face with this girl, who is smiling at me. We can't move because the crowd is so tight, I try to turn away, but she kind of reminds me of someone. Her dark brown hair, her light brown skin, her brown eyes…

_Saturday_

I try to stretch my body, but I can't lift my ar-…Oh my God! It wasn't a dream! I open my eyes and see a brunette head on my chest. This is not good…Geez, what was her name? Evelyn? Eve? Eva? Yeah, Eva! Okay, now calm down, Dianna. Maybe you didn't have sex with her…I lift the covers and peek. Nope, I definitely had sex with her! Shit! Excuse my French, but shit, shit, shit!

What the heck is wrong with me? I have to get out of here…Wait, damn it; this is my motel room! Don't panic…Breathe…Breathe…Lea always says to brea-.

Now, I know what's wrong with me! Lea! The girl reminded me of Lea. I mean, she isn't as beautiful or nearly are flawless as Lea, but…God, I'm sick!

I just had sex with a random girl because she kind of, somewhat looks like Lea? It's official…I'm a stalker. I need help…Where's my phone? Wait, why do I need my phone? Who am I going to call? Ghostbusters? No, I can't tell anyone about this. Aw geez, I hope no one took pictures of us walking into the motel. Ryan is going to kill me! No, I have to call somebody; I don't know what to do.

Carefully trying to avoid waking the girl who is draped over me, I quietly text Angela:

"_Ang, please I need help. – Di"_

"**What did you do? –Ang"**

"_Uh…some girl I met. She's still here, sleeping. I don't know what to do. –Di"_

"**WHAT? WTF! Don't let her leave; I'll be right there! –Ang."**

I sigh and set my phone down, and try to wiggle out of Eva's arms. My efforts only cause her to moan and tighten her hold on me. I don't try again because I'm afraid if I do, she'll break my ribcage.

15 MINUTES LATER:

"Dianna!"

"In here," I harshly whisper. When I see my publicist pop her head in the private room, I thank the Heavens because she looks like an angel…an angel, who has come to save me from this mess.

She quietly tiptoes toward the bed and motions for me to slip out of the covers. I shake my head and mouth that I am stuck and that we are both naked.

She puts her face in her heads and shakes her head. After a few seconds of thinking, she motions for me to try again. I sigh and gently roll her over. She groans and for a split second I thought she was going to open her eyes. Angela quickly tosses me my clothes and goes to the other side of the motel room. After I dress, I slowly close the private bedroom door and plop on the couch in the living room area.

"What the hell were you thinking, Dianna? You seriously fucked up…Big time! You know paparazzi are outside waiting to snap "the morning-after" photos of you two?"

I gulp at the mention of photos…I can see it now; front page news: Agron Has Lesbian Sex With Mystery Girl! I want to throw up.

"How am I supposed to fix this? Dianna! Are you even listening?"

"Huh? Yeah! I…I…"

"Okay, I got it! Look, you and whatsherface-"

"Eva…"

"Okay, well at least you know her name. You and Eva are going to get yourselves looking presentable and you're going to hold her hand as you walk out of here, okay?"

"What?"

"You're dating, have been dating for a month…secretly. She's your girlfriend, and not some random girl you hooked up with…You guys met and you clicked; she's a good person. Got it?"

"What? I can't just lie like that; what about her? What if she doesn't wan-"

"Who cares, what she wants, Dianna! Look, just ask her out, before you guys leave this building and then you when they ask you questions just smile and say you two are dating. That way you're not lying."

I'm feeling overwhelmed…"Wait, what if she says no when I ask her out?"

"Please, Dianna; anyone would say yes if you asked them out. Now I'm leaving, so get in there, wake her up, ask her out, take a shower and you get your asses out there…And you better look like you freakin' lovebirds. I wanna see goofy smiles on your faces."

"But-" I'm deadpanned by the door slamming shut.

3 HOURS LATER

I can't believe it was so easy…I didn't even have to ask her out or tell her to look at me the way she did. I hope I looked as convincing as she did. I mean, she really did look like she was in love with me. Maybe she overheard Angela's instructions and didn't want to make things harder on me. That's nice of her. I don't have to awkwardly smile at her anymore, she's actually pretty cool. I took her to breakfast, and now we're walking around the streets. She links her arm around mine and leans her head on my shoulder as we stroll.

"So, Eva…I'm glad you're being really understanding about this whole thing. I mean, I didn't mean to drag you into all this."

"What do you mean?"

"You know…All the paparazzi and forcing you to hang out with me, so it doesn't look like we had a one-night stand," I say as jokingly as I can, but I actually am being serious.

"We didn't have a one-night stand. I plan on continuing our affair tonight."

I look down at the girl, as she keeps her eyes straight ahead and her lips curled into a smile. "Uh, yeah…I mean we can get to know each other…before I leave and go back home."

"You live in LA, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I live there too! This is great, I'm leaving here Sunday morning…What about you?" Her head tilts back so she can look up into my eyes. Crap...

"Same. LA is kind of big…" I start to explain

"I live in the upper West side,"

Crap! "Heh…Me too," I say with an awkward smile. This is so bad.

"This is so good! I came to Vegas on vacation and now I'm going home with the biggest prize!" Her smile is bright enough to outshine the Vegas strip.

_Sunday Night:_

We walk into the Café, and my eyes immediately search for her. I spot her and Theo in a private area; I frown when I notice she has her head in her hands, completely distracted. I mean, Eva and I are literally standing right in front of her and she is still rambling on about…me?

"I mean, seriously, what could she have possibly been so busy doing that she couldn't call and say hi? Maybe she was too occupied with the craziness that is Vegas. Oh god, I bet she even attended one of those ridiculous Gentlemen's Clubs, where topless girls strut about serving overly-priced drinks and shoving their assets in the faces of generous tippers; and I'll have you know, Dianna is a generous tipper. More often than not, she tips waiters, at least, twice the expected or sensible amount. Gosh, I could just imagine those disgusting women taking advantage of her! I have to remember to tell her not to spend her money so foolishly, at least not on topless women! I swear, Di can be so gulli-"

Thank god, Theo interrupts her because I could feel Eva tightening her grip on my arm. It's been three days since I met her, and she has shown nothing but consistent…consistently crazy! She is possessive; like "don't even breathe in that girl's direction-possessive." When we got off the plane, she insisted we go to my apartment. She scoped out the place and approved…I didn't know it needed approval. If I'm being honest, she's a nice girl...she's just a little too much for me, emotionally.

Physically? We click. I feel like a total pig, but I only had sex with her as many times as I did because it kind of makes her less crazy. When I wipe her out she doesn't have the energy to do anything else but sleep.

If I would have caught onto her jealousy earlier, I wouldn't have spent all Saturday morning, at breakfast, talking about Lea. Don't judge me, her name came up when Eva asked about my work. Then about my co-workers, then eventually she flat-out asks if the rumors about Lea and I were true. Of course I said no…because they aren't, even though I wanted to say yes. Don't get me wrong, I didn't say anything to give away my secret love for her, I just mentioned that she's my best friend, and that's all…I also mentioned Theo, just in case she has any doubts about Lea and I's relationship. It seemed to work, but now I'm not so sure she's convinced because she's glaring at Lea like she wants to gouge her eyes out.

It's going to be a long night…

**LEA'S POV **_Sunday Night After Café:_

"_YOU WHAT?" My voice rings in unison with Eva's. My eyes are glued on Dianna, who snaps her head back to find her girlfriend standing by the bedroom door. I swear this woman has the worst timing…_

"I…I…"

"You better not say it again, Dianna."

God, why does the sound of her voice make me want to throw up, so bad?

"I…Lea, I…"

"You what, Di?" I ask her, and I wince when I hear how small I sound.

"Lea, I lo-"

"Don't!" We both shout at the blonde. I glare at Eva and she glares back. We both don't want her to finish that statement, but for totally different reasons.

"But, Lea, I said I lo-"

"Di, just stop it! Don't say it!" I yell at the girl, as she flinches at my words. It's still dark, but the sun will be up soon, so the light from the window shines off Dianna's eyes. I can see the tears welling up in them.

I glance at Eva, who looks like she is about to kill me and Dianna, who has yet to fully acknowledge her.

"Lea, please just listen to me; I-" she practically whimpers.

"No, you listen to me…I don't want you to say what you're about to say."

The hazel in her eyes dims, as the tears finally fall from her eyes. I notice that my face is wet, too. I try to clear my vision, as Dianna stands up. I see Eva take a few steps closer to the couch; and I take a few steps away.

My little lamb looks so sad, devastated…heart-broken. She lifts her foot off the carpet, but I shake my head at her, before she can move closer to me. She puts her foot back down and looks up at the ceiling; the muscles in her neck straining as she breathes heavily, fighting back her new set of tears. She moves her head back down and doesn't give me or Eva one more look, as she grabs her keys off the coffee table and walks out of her apartment, leaving everything she loved behind.

***********************************************************************************  
>Thanks for reading! Comment or review if you like or don't like what you just read! I'm open to all suggestions, ideas, critiques :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: I've Been Waiting For You

****The reviews and alerts make me smile :D I am glad you guys and gals are enjoying the story as much as I am; your comments are always appreciated. Now, it's time for draaaama!**

RECAP:

_The hazel in her eyes dims, as the tears finally fall from her eyes. I notice that my face is wet, too. I try to clear my vision, as Dianna stands up. I see Eva take a few steps closer to the couch; and I take a few steps away. _

_My little lamb looks so sad, devastated…heart-broken. She lifts her foot off the carpet, but I shake my head at her, before she can move closer to me. She puts her foot back down and looks up at the ceiling; the muscles in her neck straining as she breathes heavily, fighting back her new set of tears. She moves her head back down and doesn't give me or Eva one more look, as she grabs her keys off the coffee table and walks out of her apartment, leaving everything she loved behind. _

CHAPTER 5: I've Been Waiting For You

**Dianna's POV**

The early morning air is supposed to be cold enough to make me regret walking out of my apartment in only sweat pants and a thin t-shirt, but the humility acts like a burning heat licking at my skin. I can feel the tears on my cheeks dry, as I fumble with my keys before dropping them on the ground; I swear my right hand is useless wrapped up in a bandage. I bend to pick the keys up and sigh when I finally realize that I don't have any socks or shoes on…Apparently, I rather get pneumonia than stay in the apartment, with two women who keep yelling at me. It's not like I can blame them; they both have every right to be angry with me, especially Eva. My entire three day relationship with her was shaky, at first, but I really thought we could make it work, until I found out she was moving way too fast for me to catch up. Still, that is no excuse; I should have ended it when we landed back in L.A, but I just didn't have the guts to do it, even when she was pulling me along like a dog on a leash. I guess, I should be glad that she probably doesn't want to speak to me again, but something inside me is saddened by the way it all ended; I didn't mean to screw things up so badly.

After trying the fifth key, I find the one that unlocks my car, only to grunt when I realize I could have pressed the unlock button on the small remote; I'm more flustered than I thought. Once I'm inside, I start the engine and turn on the headlights, which shine a spotlight on…

"Eva?" I ask myself, with shock embedded in my tone. I don't know what to do…My instinct tells me to drive away. I can see the anger on her face, as her eyes don't seem to be bothered my bright headlights. _Drive away! _I can't…I can't move in my scared state, as I blink and find the girl seating in the passenger's seat, next to me.

"Start talking, now. You have five minutes." She sternly explains.

I gulp and turn away, staring at the steering wheel, as I tighten my left hand, my good hand, around it, until my knuckles are white. Opening my mouth a small fraction, to speak, I try to translate my feelings and thoughts into words, but I am at a loss.

"Dianna! Say something; you owe me that much!" She shouts; her voice is heavy with anger and vulnerability. She is right; I do owe her an explanation, and I want to give her one, but I don't even know where to start.

"I…I, I don't know." I wince at my pathetic attempt.

"Don't know what? How you can call me your girlfriend, yet tell another woman that you love her!"

I drop my head in shame and to also hide my watery eyes. "I'm sorry…" I manage to whimper out.

"Oh, that's great; you're sorry…Now, all is forgiven because Dianna is sorry!" Her sarcasm slaps me on my face, but I don't complain because I deserve it. "You know what? Now, I don't feel so bad about using you to get attention and to boost my acting career, because it turns out…We're both assholes."

I quickly lift my head and stare at her, with tears in my eyes; I feel like she just punch-

"Ow!" I cover my left eye and lean my head against the steering wheel.

"How dare you cry like you actually give a shit!" And with that, Eva gets out and slams the car door.

I swear she punched me so hard I saw lights. I groan and don't even bother chasing after her; I don't need two black eyes, in order to take a hint.

Still covering my left eye with my hand, I see Eva walking back into the apartment. Seconds later I see Lea being pushed out into the cold. It hurts like Hell, but I pound my right fist on the steering wheel, not knowing why; I just feel so defeated; maybe I just want to punish myself. I know Lea is aware that I am in my car, as she rushes over to me. Darn it! Shifting my car into drive, I peel out of the parking lot before I can see the tears falling from Lea's beautiful eyes.

I don't know where I'm going, but it's not the first time I find myself mindlessly driving around Los Angeles, at 4AM in the morning. This is actually a bad habit of mine; a bad habit that Angela insists that I quit because if someone with a camera ever caught me red-eyed and looking distraught at this hour, it'd be all over the gossip blogs and magazines: "CAUGHT! AGRON'S ON CRACK AT THE CRACK OF DAWN!" I subconsciously look into all my car mirrors, in search of any suspicious followers, and the semi-normal LA traffic calms my paranoia. I am used to the feeling of always needing to be aware of who and what is around me, especially when I need my privacy, particularly on drives like these. I like to call them my "Get me the Hell out of here!" drives because they serve as temporary escapes…Actually, I should call them "Get me the Hell out of here because Lea got to me, again!" Yeah…That's more fitting. You see, all of these early morning get-up-and-go's have been Lea-inspired. I still remember the first time I roamed the lightly congested streets; and I remember how miserable and used I felt.

_**Flashback (1 year and 3 months ago)**_

I plopped down, facing up, on the couch with one dramatic hand on my forehead and a lazy smile on my face, as Lea quickly follows. She's straddling my hips and I know she is staring at me, waiting for me to lower my hand away from my hidden eyes.

"Diii! Where did you go? I can't see you!" She shouts, playfully, as she wiggles her hips against mine. Despite trying to play dead, a wide smile breaks my façade.

"Hmm, I wonder if you're under this ridiculously heavy coat…" Her voice takes on this poorly rehearsed innocence, while she unbuttons my coat and roughly opens it…

"Gotcha!...Oh, no Dianna here. Hmm, maybe you're hiding under this dorky t-shirt." She says with a light tug of my Froot Loops shirt. I don't even bother trying to keep a straight face, when I feel her lift the hem of my top. I peek at her, as she lowers her head to peek under my shirt.

"Hey! I know that stomach…Its Dianna's stomach; and I hear it's quite ticklish." At the sound of her flirty voice, I quickly lower my hands and try to pull my shirt back down.

"Ohh there you are!" She shouts, as she scribbles her fingers on my stomach. I laugh and lift my back off the couch. "This'll teach you not to hide from me!" The joy she gets from torturing me is enough to make me weak, as I drop back down and let her have her way with me.

It is nearly twenty minutes later when she finally stops her vicious attack and just lies on top of me, as I attempt to catch my breath and calm my excited heart. Even though we are both clothed, her warm embrace makes the tickling all worth it; Hell, I'll let her do this every night if it means she'll drape herself over me and rest her head right beneath my chin. I glance at my watch; it's 3:30AM and I can't believe that after a fifteen hour work day at Glee, and a twenty minute torture session, I still have energy pulsing through my body. Then again, when it comes to Lea, I'll always have energy, especially the kind that is rushing to the pit of my stomach and swimming around my lower region. I can feel the soft cotton of her shirt rub against my bare stomach; I guess Lea never pulled my shirt back down. I quickly cough to cover the groan that escapes when she shifts, causing her center to rub against my thigh; there is so much warmth coming from her that I almost ask myself if Lea wants what I want…and does she want it just as bad as I want it?

"Are you okay?" Her voice isn't the teasing one that weakened my body a few minutes ago, but it still causes me to tremble.

"Yeah," I croak, as she scoots herself up until her head is now on my shoulder and her extremely heated center is straddling my lower stomach. I can feel her smile against my neck and I stroke her back in return.

It's times like this when I am especially grateful for Lea. I swear, if I didn't have her in my life, I'd probably go crazy. I mean, I love my job; I love everything about it, but I am not used to the fame like Lea is. For lack of a better expression, she took me beneath her wing and has made it all feel less overwhelming. Still, there's the whole "I'm gay, but no one can know" thing that I have yet to let go of

because…Well, mainly I don't want to disappoint the people who have made me who I am…Like my parents, friends, management team, coworkers, and…Lea; especially Lea. Sure, I'm certain we will still be friends, but I don't think it would be the same if she knew that all the times she straddled me and took advantage of my sensitive body that I was most likely enjoying it more than I should. I wince when I think about the look on her face if she ever thinks back and realizes that she her innocent need to make me squirm was basically a form of foreplay…that always excites me. I am instantly brought back to reality when she nuzzles my neck, works her hips into my stomach, breathes heavily, and says…

"Wanna go to bed? We can like…sleep in mine. I mean, because my blanket is really soft."

"Guhjck, Uh I mean, I uh-" Thank God a phone goes off because seriously…what the heck is "Guhjck?"

Lea groans and hesitates before pulling her phone out of her back pocket. I see her glance at the screen and in a second she is off of me and trying to smooth out her top, which was wrinkled by the rubbing she was doing against my body.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I ask, genuinely worried by her quick retreat.

"Um, yeah…It's just…The-…He's downstairs…He wants to come up." She explains in a broken speech.

"Oh…Then buzz him in." I say, keeping an indifferent tone.

"Yeah, of course…Um, we'll probably just go straight to bed, then. It's kind of late."

Then why the Hell is he even here? I am mentally screaming and cursing, but I just give a small smile and nod before I get up and walk to my room, closing the door behind me.

I'm already working on the trying to think away the arousal, when Theo finally barges into the apartment. His alcohol level is probably as high as his volume level.

"Leaaaa! Damn, I missed you!" The sound of his voice easily kills any raging hormones.

"Shh! People are actually sleeping, Theo."

"Ahh, they're a bunch of pansiessss! Who's asleep at eleven, nowadays, anyways, anymore!"

I roll my eyes at hearing the drunken boy attempt to speak proper English.

"Theo, it's almost four o'clock in the morning. I don't appreciate you coming over at this hour when you're wasted."

"Baby, you had me at cumming…"

At this point, I decide to bury my head under my pillows because I do not need to torture myself by listening to their discussion any longer.

Fifteen minutes later, I can hear some mumbling and then a very deep groan, one that is definitely not Lea's. I jolt out of bed and the sound of Theo's panting is obnoxiously loud, and rather disgustingly perverse. A part of me is waiting to hear if Lea is also partaking in any heavy breathing and guttural moaning, but a bigger part of me is screaming "Get me the Hell out of here!" to myself. I don't hear any sign of Lea, just Theo's grunting, but it's more than enough for me to high-tail it out of the apartment before I vomit or succumb to a metaphorical demise, courtesy of Jealousy. Is it even possible to feel this jealous of someone else's life and _not_ be a ghost?

Before I know it, I'm driving around Los Angeles at four o'clock in the morning, trying to keep my eyes on the road and not on the mental images of Lea and Theo engaging in some act of intimacy. Little do I know that this will be the first of many early morning escapes that are Lea-driven.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I look into my rearview and see the bruise around my left eye has already begun to darken; well this has to be the most embarrassing break-up I ever experienced, not that I have many to compare. I shake my head when I think about how I'll explain this to my co-workers, let alone my make-up team, management team, and Ryan. I pull over at a cheap Chinese restaurant that luckily stays open all day and night, to provide delicious food to the weirdoes and creeps that crawl out from under their rocks at four o'clock in the morning.

I examine my eye a little more and apply enough make-up, that I found stashed in the glove compartment, to cover the bruise. I look at my clothes and shrug; Hey, it's four o'clock in the morning, who is actually dressed decently at this time, anyway? Shoot! I do need shoes though…I glance around my car and spot some tennis shoes in the backseat. SCORE! I slip them on and hop out of the car because chow mein is calling my name.

After I get my food, I get back in my car and smile at my successful "don't get caught ordering Chinese food this early" mission. It's not until I am almost done stuffing my face with a carton of vegetables that I realize that I can't find my phone. After searching my car, I come to the conclusion that I must have left it in the apartment. Oh well, at least I won't be tempted to call Eva and apologize numerous times. Actually, it's best that I did leave it, that way I won't feel guilty when I rather check Lea's Twitter page, in case she posted something about tonight, than call and apologize to Eva. I mean, I don't want to make myself look like a 4AM, bruised-eyed, chow mein-eating, Lea Michele-stalking, weirdo; do I? That will be a negative…At least, not while I'm out in public.

I set my food carton down and look at the time; it's only a couple of hours until I have to be at work, so I decide to just rest up in my trailer. When I park my car, I get out and make my way to the small, but comfy couch that is waiting for me. I fumble with my keys a little bit before finally unlocking and opening the door. I reach to my left and switch on the light; I tumble backwards and fall out onto the ground when I see her looking at me and sitting on the small couch in my trailer.

"Oh my God! Di, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

I groan and arch my back, just to find out if the crack I heard and felt wasn't my spine snapping in half. I feel her touch my stomach and I whimper when I try to use my right hand to lift myself up.

"No, wait; I'll help you." She carefully and slowly pulls me up, and I twist my body around to test my back; it feels…not shattered into pieces. As I quietly thank God, I'm not paralyzed, I almost forget that Lea is standing right in front of me.

"Wait, why are you here…sitting in the dark?" I ask with furrowed brows; because, seriously…talk about axe murderer type stuff; I was expecting her to say "I've been waiting for you," in a creepy "I'm about to butcher you" voice.

She looks embarrassed. "I was um…I wanted to talk to you, but you drove off. I thought that you might come here since Naya said you weren't with her."

I mentally curse Naya; we've talked about this before. When I take off at four in the morning and Lea finds out she might call Naya and Naya, being my closest, _non-betraying_, friend should say "Yup, she's on my couch," regardless if it is true or not. I guess, I have to go over our "bro-code" again because now I'm in another uncomfortable position, as I am squirming under the eyes of the woman I just said "I love you" to…and she basically…Well, she rejected me. I mean, she literally did not want to hear it; and I tried, I practically begged her, but she just shut me up and told me "NO." I feel my face redden and both my hands clench; and this time the pain in my right hand feels like a tickle compared to the pain I feel in my chest. Is this what a heart-attack feels like? I try to focus my eyes and concentration on the ground, but Lea's voice keeps telling me to pay attention.

"Di, I need to talk to you, okay? I know you're upset and hurti-"

"No you don't! You don't, Lea! You don't know anything, so just leave me alone!" I shout before I can stop the anger from bubbling up. I still can't gather the strength to look at her, but I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Di, you didn't let me finish; I need to talk to you about-"

"You didn't let me finish either, did you? It's whatever; I get it now, Lea; you don't have to talk about anything. I get _it_…No big deal. Now, just leave me alone…please." I slide by her, in order to reach my trailer door. She grabs my forearm, effectively getting my full attention, as I finally look into her eyes.

"Di, don't hate me…" The tears shine as they slide down her face. The sunrise is brilliantly exposing her to me and I gulp when I have to grip the doorway to keep from tumbling backward again; she is _that _beautiful.

I turn away to avoid falling to my knees and begging her to love me back; I would do it in a heartbeat if that is all it took. I feel her let go of my arm and I finally exhale, as I hear her walk away.

*******END*******

**Thanks for reading, hope this chapter did something for ya! Let me know how you feel about the whole situation. NEXT CHAPTER will bring back Angela and will introduce some new characters. Can you guess who? :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Cutesy Shit, You Two Do

****Angst…You get what you signed up for, but don't worry… I know I've been a little angst-crazy, but I hope this chapter is much better. Let me know how it works or doesn't work for you :) Please and Thank You!**

RECAP:

_I slide by her, in order to reach my trailer door. She grabs my forearm, effectively getting my full attention, as I finally look into her eyes._

"_Di, don't hate me…" The tears shine as they slide down her face. The sunrise is brilliantly exposing her to me and I gulp when I have to grip the doorway to keep from tumbling backward again; she is that beautiful. _

_I turn away to avoid falling to my knees and begging her to love me back; I would do it in a heartbeat if that is all it took. I feel her let go of my arm and I finally exhale, as I hear her walk away. _

**CHAPTER 6: The Little Cutesy Shit, You Two Do. **

**Rachel's POV**

God, this has to be the absolute worst night, ever. I can't even control my tears long enough to unlock my stupid trailer. After several attempts, I finally give up and throw them against the metal room and plop down to sit on the steps that lead to the door I can't seem to open. I bury my face in my hands and try to rub the image of Dianna that is _right there, _every time I close my eyes. She looked so passionate, so faithful, so unbelievably in love when she was underneath me trying to confess to me on her couch. She was trembling; every tremor that rippled through her body was the result of her emotions trying to escape from deep within her. My little lamb was literally begging me to acknowledge her words, but I dismissed her and her feelings, as if neither meant anything to me. I am a horrible person. Self-hating tears form in my eyes, and spill over when the buzzing of my phone beckons. I blindly answer the call, praying that Dianna is on the other end.

"LEA! Where the fuck are you? I'm outside the apartment! It's freezing outside!"

Is it? Freezing? All I feel is the flush of my face and the utter disappointment stinging inside my chest when I hear Theo yelling in my ear. I hang up, not even giving him a reply; and I let the scream that has been building up, break the silence that rests over the Paramount lot. The sound of my voice terrifies me; I don't even recognize myself. I almost begin to wonder if I really did scream at the top of my lungs or if some gigantic alien creature was dying somewhere nearby, until I feel it…

"Shhhh; it's alright…let it out, baby."

I'm sobbing into his shoulder, as he tenderly rubs my back. My sobs are so strong that I am having difficulty breathing and flashes of Dianna kneeling beside me and soothing my body bombard me, causing my guilt to worsen the cries.

Before I know it I'm inside my trailer, curled up on the couch with my head cradled on his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep or passed out because Chris looks like he is in a deep snooze. I glance around at my trailer and groan when my eyes ache at the movement…Yep, I cried myself to sleep. I check my phone for the time: 9AM, when I notice that I have ten missed calls, five unheard voicemails, and twelve unread texts.

3 Missed Calls: Theo

3 Voicemails: Theo (all explaining how he's "done" with me.)

5 Text Messages: Theo (I delete them, before reading.)

2 Missed Calls: Naya

3 Text Messages: Naya ("Txt me when u find Di" and "Where's Di?" and "Found Di!")

1 Missed Call: Jenna

1 Text Message: Jenna ("WTF happened last night? !")

2 Text Messages: Cory ("Heads up! Ryan is looking 4 u!" and "Holy Crap! Dianna is on the TMZ website!")

2 Missed Calls: Ryan

1 Voicemail: Ryan ("When you wake up, I want you in my office.")

2 Missed Calls: Laura, my manager

1 Voicemail: Laura ("Meet me in Ryan's office when you're up!")

1 Text Message: Mom ("I need you to call me when you can…Xx, Mom")

I nudge Chris and he jolts awake, but softens his expression when he looks at me. I must look like shit because he's now up and wetting a towel.

"Let me freshen you up, a bit, before you meet with Ry." He dabs the wet towel over my puffy eyes and pulls it back, with a slightly concerned look. "That's a little better…"

I sigh and make my way out of my trailer, into the brightest daylight I've ever seen, and toward Ryan's office, ignoring all the stares and calls I get from the set crew and fellow cast members/friends…I do, however, notice that Di is nowhere to be seen. I remember the text Cory sent me about TMZ and I wonder what the hell he's talking about…Oh God, did someone see us outside the café? ! Maybe they got pictures of her punching Theo! Shit! Huh, I wonder if I can get a copy of that photo, if it exists; it'll look good framed and hung above the television in my living room. I shake my head free of the thought and hesitate…

When I open the door, I am more than shocked to see Ryan, Laura, Angela, Naya?, AND my little lamb, all sitting in the room. I

**Dianna's POV**

I wake up to "Today" by The Smashing Pumpkins. "_Today is the greatest day I've ever known-"_

I can't help but groan, bitterly, when I hear the song; I only answer the call to stop from having to listen to the words that contradict my true opinion of these past hours.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I mumble, still trying to wake myself up.

"ARE YOU OKAY? !"

"Yeah! I'm fi-"

"Good! Now, I'm totally going to kick your ass! Seriously, Dianna! What the Hell did I tell you? Allllll you had to do was play nice with the bitch; that's all!"

"Ang, what are you talking about?" I ask before it dawns on me…

"Eva! You know your incident with her is all over the internet! How am I supposed to fix this? !" "Wait…What incident?" I ask, because honestly…a lot of incidents happened last night.

"The one where she punched you in the face! Some guy followed you, Eva, and Lea from a café and waited to snap some photos of the three of you walking out of your apartment. He thought he was capturing a sweet little "AGRON INTRODUCES NEW GF TO BFF" moment, but instead he got: "AGRON GETS PUNCHED BY NEW GF!"

_Ohhhh, that incident.._ "I…I…I didn't-"

"Didn't what, Dianna? Think? Yeah, I'm pretty sure you didn't; because if you did, I wouldn't be dealing with all the calls and emails asking for statements from you telling the blogging world why your "perfect little girlfriend" just gave you a black eye! Jesus, Di! Do you know the bullshit I'm gonna have to pull to save your ass? Not to mention, Ryan is already toying with the idea that Quinn Fabray takes a "vacation," so to speak."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean for it to happen; I, I, I, I…I didn't want any of this!" I hang up before she can hear me cry. I grab my keys and head to my car, when I see Naya pulling up into the lot. She spots me before I can duck and hide…

"Di! What the fuck! I just saw the pictures…Let me see!" She's literally in my face, holding me still, so she can examine the black eye that is no longer masked by make-up. "Goddamn!" She runs her thumb across the bruise and I wince.

"Ow! Well, don't touch it!" I say, squirming out of her hands.

"I'll kill the bitch! No one fucks around with my friend and gets away with it! I'll show her how shit goes down where I'm from!"

"Naya calm down…Your Santana is showing," I tease, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiles, but quickly furrows her brow. "Just keep her out of my reach…Or I swear, _I'll cuts the bitch."_

I roll my eyes, which hurts, but whatever I smile through it, so Naya, doesn't feel obligated to bring out her Santana and go all "Lima Heights," again.

"Hey, Judas! I should kill you, by the way!" I squeak, lightly pushing her shoulder, with my right hand…which I forgot was probably sprained. I quickly bite my lip and try to suppress the whimper.

"What's wrong with your hand? ! Now, I'm definitely gonna kill her!"

"No, Nay…It was my fault…"

"Don't gimme that! Domestic Violence is never the victim's fault!"

"No, Nay; I-"

"Bullshit! There's no excuse! I'm gonna kick her a-"

"I punched Theo!" I blurt out, effectively shutting up the angry woman.

She stares at me, obviously trying to see if I'm lying. I replay the incident in my head and I smirk a little, now that I'm officially bitter and jealous about the whole Theo/Lea thing. Hey, at least I got to punch the douchebag.

"Liar! I mean, really, D…If you're gonna lie to cover for that bitch, at least make it believable!"

"She's not a bitch! And I'm not a liar! I punched him; I punched him right in his nose!"

"Riiiight…Sure you did!"

"I did!"

"You expect me to believe that YOU…Sweet lil' lamby Dianna...made her gentle non-violent hand into a fist and punched the boyfriend of LEA…the girl who is your best friend? HA! Please, I highly doubt that!" She laughs and shakes her head, as if to say: DIANNA, YOU SILLY GIRL…YOU FINALLY LOST YOUR MARBLES. Perhaps I have because the next words that come out of my mouth are…

"I love her, Naya…"

She stops laughing and freezes her head, mid-shake.

"I love her…" I repeat it, knowing that she needs to hear it again to know that she didn't mistaken it for "I, blubber" or "Eye cover."

"You what?" I guess, repeating it didn't help; and why does everyone keep saying that? ! Why is it such a surprise? I feel like it was written all over my face!

"Naya, I love her…Lea…I love Lea."

She's looking at me like I'm some kind of endangered species about to fall into a death trap, which would effectively end my life and leave no shred of evidence that would lead to proof that I actually existed. I feel like she's trying to coax me away from it all, as she pulls me toward her and embraces my entire body in a spine cracking hold. I know this hug…This is the I-feel-so-bad-for-you hug. You know, the hug that someone gives you when they want to say: "Oh, sweetie, your life sucks," but they don't want to make you feel worse, so they just squeeze you. The pity and self-loathing is too much for my emotions and banged-up body to take, so I just let the tears fall…quietly, because I feel like any sound other than Lea's voice telling me that she loves me back would cause me to break. Naya seems to understand, as she walks me to her trailer, just in time to avoid Chris, who just pulled up.

I look at the time; it's only 6AM, which give me an hour to pull myself together. I'm staring at my phone, wondering if I should call Eva…Maybe I can reason with her and we can just make up a story, you know, so all this craziness can go away and everything could go back to normal…I laugh out loud at the thought.

Naya eyes lift off her laptop screen and connect with mine, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking that I kind of wish I never told her."

"Told who what?" She asks, getting up from her table and sitting next to me on her couch.

"Lea…I told her that I loved her." I say, blankingly staring at my hands. "Things will never be normal, again."

"Hold up! You told Lea that you love her? WHEN!" She twists my body, so she can look directly into my eyes.

"I told her a couple of hours ago…On the couch, in my apartment."

"Wait, I thought Eva was with you and Lea? That's what the internet says, at least."

"She was…She was passed out in my room, but woke up when Lea started yelling at me and was about to leave…Then that's when I said it. I said I love you and Eva heard me and they both started yelling at me."

"Whoa, I can understand if Eva was yelling, but why was Lea?"

"She was mad at me for ignoring her when I was in Vegas. She thought I didn't want to be her friend anymore, but when I told her how I really feel…She told me that she didn't want to hear it, so I left before Lea could slap me again or before Eva could kill me." I pick at the bandage on my hand and wish that I could punch Theo, one more time…Just to release all the anger and hurt and…I just need something to hit.

"So that explains the black eye…"

I nod and let my hand go limp.

"And why exactly did you punch Theo?" She asks, gently caressing the bandage around my hand.

I furrow my brow and ponder where to start. "The four of us were at the café, Lea pulled me outside and after awhile Theo came looking for us…He kind of caught Lea pressing me up against the wall and touching me."

Naya lets out a short cackle, which slowly dies when I glare at her. "I'm sorry, but that is priceless!"

"It was innocent! We were just playing around!"

"How so?" She asks, quirking her eyebrow.

"She was just tickling me, a little, that's all…" I mumble. Another cackle cuts the air. "It's not a big deal! She does that all the time; he was just overreacting and he tried to drag her away and when she tried to fight back he pushed her down…Next thing I know, I'm aiming for his stupid face and seconds later his nose is bleeding and my hand is hurting…He's an asshole."

A slightly amused smile spreads across Naya's face. "That's pretty badass, D. Way to stand up for your woman." She winks and nudges my ribs.

I'm not sure what my face looks like, but I feel like it's too soon to be teasing me about Lea…She just rejected me, after all.

"Oh lighten, D. You know Lea loves you just as much as you love her." She insists with a wave of her hand.

"No, she doesn't! She practically told me to shut up when I told her I love you!"

"She was probably overwhelmed; I mean, shit…You didn't really pick the best time to tell her, you know."

I almost humor myself with that thought, but decide against it, "You didn't see the way she was looking at me, Nay. She couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"Okay, I guess you're right…She wants nothing to do with you…That's why I always catch her checking you out or smiling like a crack-head every single time someone mentions you. That's why it looks like she's about to cream her panties when she's rubbing on you or making excuses to "innocently tickle" you. I mean, she only does all those things, AND MORE, because she doesn't want to catch your lesbianism."

"What?" Is all I can manage to say in response.

She gives me that smug little Santana-like face; "I notice a lot of the little cutesy shit you two do. Actually, I thought Lea was the one who would come out of the closet…Not you. Not that you don't give me that I-LOVE-PUSSY vibe."

I smack her arm with my good hand, as she laughs at my flushed face.

"Seriously, D…You're like my best friend and I love you, but you are stupid if you think Lea doesn't feel the same, if not more. You just caught her off guard; Hell, she was probably pissed that you beat her to it."

I take a few seconds to think about what Naya just said…"Lea is a lot like Rachel...I pretty much upstaged her on the dramatic side of things." Naya nods in agreement. "Dang! I can't believe I told her in front of Eva!"

We both laugh at the underlying humor of it all…It's okay to laugh at yourself, sometimes. I mean, I know it's a little mean, but Eva said it herself…We were both doing the relationship thing for our own benefit, so I don't really feel so bad, right now. Plus, she gave me a black-eye…We're kind of even, now; right?

"You feel better, now?" She asks, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her and hug her.

"Yes, Nay…Thank you. I officially revoke your Judas title, now." I say with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, what the hell was that about, anyway?" She says kneading my side. I laugh and push her away.

"For not covering for me when Lea called you, asking if I was at your place…Totally Judas of you."

"I was half asleep! It's hard for me to lie when I'm woken up at four in the morning!"

"Well, because of your betrayal, she came here and waited for me in my trailer…in the dark…like a killer! I ended up falling off the top stair and landing on my back...Thanks to you!" I flick her arm and immediately regret it when she attacks me and pinches my cheeks.

"Aww, is little baby Dianna full of boo-boos?" I laugh when she tickles my stomach, and after a few too many pokes to my ribs I roll her off of me. "Oh, what? Only Lea can "innocently tickle" you?" She laughs.

I glare at her and throw a couch pillow at her, before running out of her trailer. She's close behind me when I round the corner and bump into Ryan and Angela. _Crap!_

They must see the panicked look on my face because Ryan holds his hands up and says…"We're not mad. We do, however, need to talk to you and Lea. Chris is with her in her trailer; she's sleeping, so in the meantime, we need to sort out this whole Eva-kicking-your-ass-thing."

Great; why do I have to be there at the same time as Lea…I'm still embarrassed about our last encounter; she makes me weak.

I turn and look at Naya, who is glaring at Ryan and Angela, obviously not believing the fact that they are relatively calm.

"Well, hello, Santana…Nice of you to join us," teases Ryan. "C'mon, you can tag-a-long, but you have to leave when Lea arrives, okay?"

"Hell yeah!" She exclaims and hooks her arm in mine as we all walk to Ryan's office. "Hey, Ry…I can totally unleash Santana on that Eva bitch, if you help me make it look like an accident."

Laughter is the only response to that, when the door closes behind us.

**/END CHAPTER\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

****THANKS for reading! I love your reviews and comments, so please let me know how I'm doing. **

**Next chapter will include some Achele moments that are much lighter and fluffier. I do take all of your opinions and suggestions into careful consideration; so don't be shy: R&R :) **


	7. For Longer Than You've Known

****Thanks for the reviews; they make me happy :) I will try to update more often, since work isn't so busy and my school semester is over. Not much else to add, but…**

**RECAP:**

_They must see the panicked look on my face because Ryan holds his hands up and says…"We're not mad. We do, however, need to talk to you and Lea. Chris is with her in her trailer; she's sleeping, so in the meantime, we need to sort out this whole Eva-kicking-your-ass-thing." _

_Great; why do I have to be there at the same time as Lea…I'm still embarrassed about our last encounter; she makes me weak._

_I turn and look at Naya, who is glaring at Ryan and Angela, obviously not believing the fact that they are relatively calm. _

"_Well, hello, Santana…Nice of you to join us," teases Ryan. "C'mon, you can tag-a-long, but you have to leave when Lea arrives, okay?"_

"_Hell yeah!" She exclaims and hooks her arm in mine as we all walk to Ryan's office. "Hey, Ry…I can totally unleash Santana on that Eva bitch, if you help me make it look like an accident."_

_Laughter is the only response to that, when the door closes behind us. _

**Chapter 7: For Longer Than You've Known…**

_**Dianna's POV**_

"First things first…Dianna, are you okay?"

I blink a couple of times to make sure I'm awake, because seriously why isn't he yelling. Of course, he isn't the evil man that everyone makes him out to be, but any director of a top-rated television show would be seething if one of his main actors' black eye was posted all over the internet…It's like the punch felt around the world. I hate TMZ.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" because I am; aside from the whole declaring my love to the woman of my dreams and being told to shut up, I'm okay…I've definitely had better days, but I'm fine.

"Good; now, what the fuck happened? I'm asking you as a friend…with power, so if you're in some kind of danger with this girl, I need to know." He's giving me that mob king look, as if he's waiting for me to say the word and he'll unleash the hounds. Normally, this kind of intensity would frighten me, but in this moment, I feel comforted.

"Thanks…all of you, but it's alright; I'm not in any danger. In all honesty, I had it coming."

"That's ridiculous, Dianna!" Shouts Angela. "She's crazy and so are you if either of you think that you deserve this kind of public humiliation!"

"Look, I know you guys care, and I'm grateful for it, but like I said…I don't blame her for popping me one. And you of all people should understand what I mean, Angela." I lift my gaze to look at her face. She purses her lips and moves her eyes away…Guilt.

"Well, I don't understand. How do you deserve to get punched in the face?" Ryan places his elbows on his desk and stares at me like he's trying to read my mind.

"Everything was fine up until…" I silence myself. Do I really have to say it? I mean, Ryan has always known, probably before I knew; and I'm sure Ang sees it every time she has to warn me to not be so touchy. This is worse than getting a fist to the face…

"Until what, Dianna?" He urges me on with a deepened stare. Has he even blinked in the past few minutes?

"Uh…" Oh, give me a break! You all know why this happened; why are you making me say it? I can feel my body tense up and I can feel everyone's eyes on me, as if they are waiting for my heart to burst out of my chest, wearing an "I heart Lea" shirt.

"Just tell them what you told me, D…It's okay." Nay is sweet; I don't know what I would do if she didn't put up with all my crazy. She leans in closer to me and rubs circles on my back.

My body feels relaxed, but my insides are turning; my mind is exploding with images of Lea's beautiful face: her warm brown eyes, her 1,000-watt smile, her adorable nose, her strong jaw, her defined cheek-bones, her slightly big (but cute) ears, and her gorgeous hair…She's so breath-taking, even in memory. I choke on air that I had to force myself to inhale, but I regain steadiness when Nay pats me a few times.

"Dianna, whatever you have to say will remain in this office. I swear to you, that I will protect you and any secrets you have. I just need to know if I can help you because I promise I will if you want me to." This is the real Ryan…This is why I will always be grateful and proud to know him.

I lift my head and look at him; within a second he knows…He can see it in my eyes, in my face, in my skin; and with one word…"Lea?" he doesn't need to me to answer.

I nod my head and the motion causes a tipping of tears. "I love her, Ryan. I love her so bad it hurts. I don't know what to do; she doesn't want me." Suddenly, Nay's pep talk seems completely unrealistic; why would Lea love me back? I saw the look on her face, I heard the truth in her voice; she doesn't feel an ounce of how I feel. Like a wild fire, every word and every look she gave me when I said those three words, spreads throughout my body; and not even these three peoples' hugs could put me out.

_**Lea's POV**_

Upon seeing them all in the room, the first thing I wonder is why they are surrounding my little lamb. She is still my little lamb, right? No one else's? Yes, she's mine…and I'm hers.

I make my way over to the mass of limbs covering my baby and I pull the hugging arms off her; she's crying and the sight of her tear-tracked face is enough to break my heart…then kick me in the ass so hard that I grow a pair, as I literally throw myself at her. My arms are over her shoulders and my hands meet to rest against the back of her neck; my legs are like straddling her lap and I look at her, my eyes full of "I love you's."

She doesn't look back at me; she's actually struggling to get away, but I won't let her. I may be small, but my strength is undeniable…We both know she will lose, yet she's trying to wiggle out of my embrace and blatantly avoiding eye-contact.

"Look at me!" Three pairs of eyes are on me, but none of which are the hazel one's I long for. I should be shy about this; having an audience, right now, is not really what I had in mind, but she obviously didn't care about someone hearing her declare her love for me, so why should I? "Di, I told you to look at me!" I'm still untouched by her gaze. That's it! I lift her head up, with a bit of force, and…

The next thing I know I'm on my back, on the floor, and her body is on top me. Her left hand is cradling my head, her bandaged hand is on my waist, and her lips…Oh God, her lips must be directly connected to her heart, in some sort of telepathic way because it feels like all the passion and dedication and loyalty and love that she has inside her smooth body is controlling her soft lips, as they do what her heart has been dying to do…to kiss me; and it is hands down the most beautiful moment in my life. If I die, I will be proud to say that my murderer was none other than Dianna Agron…my little lamb. That's a bit dramatic, but gosh, if only you knew how it feels to be loved by this woman, this angel, this beautiful soul…I feel like I've passed and been reborn. It's all so clear, now; every innocent touch, every ecstatic smile, every stir in my lower region, every breath lost, every skip of my heart, every thought, every dream, every ache, every burning desire is caused by her. She is my everything.

She finally gives my lungs unwanted mercy, as she slowly…ever so slowly…pulls her tender mouth away from mine, leaving an invisible gap between our hitched breaths. I am so in love with her.

I stroke the back of her neck and I open my eyes just in time to see a soft dopey smile grace her face. There's my little lamb. I pull her closer, reconnecting our lips because I want tongue this time (Yes, that first kiss was only lips…can you imagine what tongue will do to me?)…

"Ahem…"

Oh my God! I forgot about our audience, as did Dianna; she immediately jumps off me, pulling us both to our feet. She looks so cute when she's been caught being bad; is it pervy if I am completely turned on, right now? I mean, that was so…

"Wanky!" Naya says with a smirk. Ryan chuckles, but stops when I glare at him.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I seriously thought I was going to have to hose you two off. Too bad you can't show that kind of passion when you do scenes with Cory."

This time Dianna does the glaring…Aw, she's even cuter when she's possessive; if she keeps this up, I'll have to take her somewhere private.

"Okay, okay…enough teasing. Now, what do we do about this whole situation?" Angela asks.

"Well, what do you two want to do?" At this, I am surprised. I wasn't prepared for Ryan to want to know how Di and I want. I glance at my baby; she's staring at the ground, rubbing her neck, with her brows are furrowed, while she's discreetly moving her lips like she's practicing what she wants to say.

I grasp her left hand…"Though I can't speak for both Dianna and I, I personally want to go on record that I want nothing more than for us to be together, romantically…" I turn my focus to my little lamb, "that is if you'll still have me and let me have you?"

The right corner of her mouth curves up and I melt. "You've always had me, Lee…for longer than you've known."

This is all too much; my eyes tear up, as I whisper: "I love you, Di." I'm about to sniffle when I hear someone beat me to it.

"I'm sorry, I just…It's so…You guys are so cutesy and shit that it burns my eyes, okay!" We all laugh and aw at Naya's attempt to regain her badass card.

**/END CHAPTER\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

****Hope this chapter hits the spot, even though it was kind of short. I was just feeling a little fluffy! Let me know what you want to happen next. I have a few ideas, but I'm curious about what you readers want…I aim to please! AGAIN THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)**


End file.
